


Hayate's House Training

by fmpipsqueak



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Shiba Inu - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpipsqueak/pseuds/fmpipsqueak
Summary: Trying to write a cuteness overload. Pre-Canon story of Riza's adoption and training of her puppy, Black Hayate, told from the Shiba Inu's innocent and curious point of view, using the Mommy and Baby dynamic. Safe to say it's not all plain sailing, and raising a puppy is harder work than Riza was expecting. A mixture of light fluff, character development/insight, and some heartbreaking moments. Will the Lieutenant be able to handle it? All constructive criticism/reviews/feedback welcomed.





	1. Mommy and Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter, Black Hayate recalls his unhappy time living on the street when he was left in a cardboard box as little more than a newborn pup. We learn how he was found by Sergeant Kane Fuery, passed around the various unsuitable members of Colonel Mustang's team, and how the little Shiba Inu came to recognise Riza Hawkeye as 'Mommy'.  
> **  
>  The artwork for this chapter was created by mirannitai as a collab, and the original upload can be found on deviantart.  
> 

Today is a very important day. It is the day that I finally get a home to live in again, and I won't have to live outside in the alley any more. I didn't like having to sleep out on the street. Outside can be good for walks and for exploring. All dogs love exploring outdoors. But it's too cold to stay there at night time, and there is no nice, warm bed for me to sleep on, like the one Mommy promised will be there for me in our home. Lying on the damp ground made my belly very cold and sore. I would shiver so much that I couldn't sleep, and no one came to help me when I whimpered. But today, all that changes for good, because today my Mommy found me, and I'm going to live with her now in our den. Mommy is taking me there right now in her car. I think it is maybe the first time I have been in a car before. I did see lots of cars when on the street. Lots of them. But I was never allowed to go for a ride in one before.

But I should probably introduce myself before I go any further. I am Black Hayate. I did not know my name until today. But Mommy knew, and she told me. So I know that's what I'm called, and I will never forget. I am a small, Shiba Inu puppy. I'm not completely sure how old I am. But I think I am quite new puppy. Probably not very many weeks. My fur is black and white, and my favourite things are cuddles, food, exploring and my Mommy and Daddy. I think maybe all puppies love these things, and I am very delighted that I am finally going to see our home again. It will be nice to have a warm bed to sleep in, where it will be cosy and not cold and hard like the street was. But most of all, I am excited that I'm going to get to live with my Mommy and Daddy again. I had missed them so much, and I hadn't seen them in a very long time. I couldn't even remember what Mommy and Daddy looked like, and I did not know their faces at first when I saw them again today. But I remember now, and I will never forget Mommy and Daddy's faces ever again.

I must explain how I found my Mommy and Daddy. It's a very good story, and you really need to know. It all started when a man called 'Sergeant' noticed me out on the street when it was raining earlier today. "Mommy." I whined, trying to stay warm in the little alley. All I had to shelter me from the rain was the old cardboard box that I had been left in. I don't think it was Mommy who left me there. I think I was left there by somebody else by mistake, and then whoever left me there must have forgotten about me. Mommy would never leave me all alone in the cold rain, and she would definitely never forget about me. She was probably very worried that I was missing. I didn't want to be left there forever, and I didn't want Mommy and Daddy to be worried. "Where's Mommy?" I whined. I wanted to look for her myself because I needed to find her. But it was cold and raining, and I needed to try and stay warm. Puppies aren't good at staying warm by ourselves.

The cardboard box had been lying on its side, and I was curled up at the back to keep myself away from the rain. But the box had still become very cold and damp and shivery, and little water drops still dripped through from the outside and made me wet with cold water. I shivered my shiveriest, but I was still very cold and freezing. Puppies need our Mommy and the rest of our litter to cuddle with until we are old enough to keep ourselves warm on our own. I don't know if I had a litter. When I try my hardest to remember when I was very, very new, I think I can remember other puppies. But they were all bigger than me. None of them were Hayate-sized. I'm not sure if they were my siblings, or even if these memories are real or just a dream.

I was quite weak and I didn't have a lot of energy because I hadn't found much to eat for quite a few days. I'm not sure how many. All I found was a couple of little scraps that people had left behind. That's what I felt like. A little scrap. Left behind and unwanted. "Someone, please help me. I'm cold and hungry and scared." I whimpered, hoping someone might hear me and want to help. But no one was very helpful to me on the street. No one wanted to help me find Mommy, and I couldn't remember Mommy's face or find her on my own. I must have got separated from Mommy not long after I was born. I can't remember being born, so I couldn't remember Mommy. I was too young to have real memories then. But I still missed Mommy even though I couldn't properly remember.

Those were bad days on the street. The worst times of my entire life, and probably the worst there will ever be in the life of Hayate. At first I couldn't even get out of the box I had been left in, because it was too tall for me to climb out. It took all my strength to tip it over so I could climb out and escape. That was the first thing I had to do. I was even smaller puppy then because I was even more new. But the box made for much better shelter on its side than when it was stood up tall. It didn't give me any cover from the rain stood up tall. So when it rained on me it would fill up with rain around me too, and I became even more wet and cold puppy. Once I was out I thought about trying to find my way back to our den. Mommy would be very proud that I had found our den on my own. But I really couldn't remember the way. So I decided it would be best not to wander too far, in case I got so lost that I could never be found.

All I could do was wait on the street in front of the alley for Mommy, and ask everyone who went past if they had seen her. But I'm not sure they could understand dog. Many humans seem to have a lot of trouble understanding dog, and they didn't seem to want to pet me either, and avoided me. Even when I ran right up to them they would move away. It did give me a good opportunity to understand human better. I taught myself to understand human words quite well by listening to them talking. Although it still made me feel very sad and rejected when they wouldn't pay attention to me, or pet and cuddle me. Puppies love being petted and cuddled, and I am quite a small and new puppy. So I need lots of attention and cuddles. Love and attention, like Mommy would give. All I could try was whining and whimpering for help. This is a trick puppies know for getting what we need, or sometimes things we don't need but we want very much. I think perhaps all puppies are born knowing how to whine and whimper loudly. It's what a puppy must do when they need their Mommy to help them, and I needed Mommy a lot. I hoped she would hear me if I whined loud enough, even if she was far away. But it was actually Sergeant and not Mommy who found me. He wasn't like the other people who just ignored me and avoided me. He knew that I needed help, and knew that I was hungry and cold. When I explained that I couldn't find my Mommy, Sergeant was kind. He even shared his lunch with me, which I appreciated very much. After he had fed me, Sergeant picked me up, and wrapped his coat around me, so I would be warm. I was afraid at first and I squirmed my squirmiest. This is something all puppies do when we don't want to be lifted. I couldn't remember being lifted by a human before, and I was not sure if I wanted Sergeant to pick me up. But Sergeant was very gentle, and was careful not to hurt me or squash me when he lifted me, and it was lovely and warm being wrapped up in his coat. Then he carried me to a big building, not far from the alley I had been left in, and brought me inside.

When we were inside, he told me that he couldn't keep me because dogs weren't allowed to stay where he lived. He said he was very sorry, but if he couldn't find someone to keep me then I would have to be left back on the street. It sounded extremely cruel to me, and I definitely did not want to have to go back to the street to live. Why could humans stay with Sergeant and not dogs? Unfair treatment of dogs. There is a lot of unfair treatment of dogs sometimes. But I was glad to be in this warm building for now, even if I couldn't stay there. "That's ok." I told him, rubbing my nose on his arm to make sure he was listening. "Just help me find my Mommy. Then I can stay with her again. I can't remember what she looks like, so tell me if you find her." That's what I told him. But looking back, I'm not sure Sergeant could understand dog either. Instead he just asked other people to take care of me. People who definitely weren't my Mommy. Even though he was very kind to me, I think Sergeant might not have been very smart.

One man who Sergeant asked was very afraid of dogs. "Don't be afraid of me." I told him. "I am a very kind and gentle dog, and I have never hurt anybody. But I'm really actually looking for my Mommy." I explained. But again, he didn't understand. I could accept someone being scared of the big, scary dogs that look mean, and might be dangerous. Those dogs frighten me as well, and I don't like them. But I am just a small puppy, and I am never mean or bad.

Although there was worse than the afraid of me man. Much worse. He was like a giant dragon. He chewed paper that made him breathe fire and smoke, and he wanted to eat me. That's what he said. He wanted to gobble me all up, because that's what they do with dogs in somewhere far away he had heard about. I hoped I would not have to live with him, and that I would never have to go to that place where they eat dogs. I do not ever want to be eaten. That is what scares me most about bigger dogs than Hayate. Just like sometimes humans left behind those little food scraps and I would eat them, I am afraid that's how big dogs might see me. A little food scrap. Left behind. Sometimes humans walking with their own dogs would walk past me on the street, and I would be afraid that their dogs would eat me if they came too close. It gave me bad nightmares sometimes, and I would wake up very frightened, and have to cover my eyes and whimper to myself until I fell asleep again. I am quite afraid of bigger dogs, and very, very afraid of being eaten. Being eaten up is my worst nightmare of all, because they would eat me and eat me until there was none of me left and I would be all gone.

But just when I thought that no one there was going to take care of me, another man suddenly came into the room. Everyone went very quiet. The new man lifted me up, and stared at me. and I whimpered a little bit, because I didn't know if he liked me or not, and I still was not used to being lifted by humans and he held me quite tight. I was scared he would put me back in the little alley, in the cold with no food. "Dog, huh?" He said. His face was very blank. Sergeant had said earlier that I might not be allowed in this building and I was afraid. But I could also see this man was very important, and everyone else seemed a bit afraid of him too. He was like the leader of their pack. Sometimes when there are lots of wild dogs with no home of their own, they have packs, and the bravest and most important would be in charge. The leader of the pack. There was only one man who could be so important.

"Could it be?" I wondered. "Is that my Daddy?" It did make a lot of sense. I knew my Daddy would be very important, and people would respect him because of how important he was. But I also knew my Daddy would love me very much, and I was worried that maybe this man did not like me at all, and maybe didn't allow puppies in this building. But that's when he said something very important.

"I love dogs!" He exclaimed, smiling. It was was my Daddy. "Loyal canine, how we salute thee!" He chuckled. I don't know what all of those words meant. But he sounded very glad that I had found him, so I was very glad too. I am his boy, and he is my Daddy. I knew I could stay with him, even if we didn't have a home. I'd have a whole pack to live with, and we'd all keep each other warm, and we would all work together to finds lots of food.

But just as Daddy was explaining how good dogs are to the rest of his pack, someone else took me out of his hands. It was a lady. Even though I was very glad to be reunited with my Daddy, this woman was very gentle with me. She smiled, and held me in her arms, and I looked up at her as she cuddled me. I like being cuddled. I think all puppies like cuddles. "Well if there's really no one else, I guess I can take him." She said, as I clung to her coat. The lady's coat was warm and cuddled in against it. She was sort of sighing, but I could tell she was sighing on purpose, and was actually very happy. I held onto her tightly with my paws because I was still a little afraid I might be left back on the street. I never wanted to be left alone again. I never wanted to feel hungry or alone or afraid. I wanted to live with Daddy and his pack. I am his boy, and I wanted him to teach me so someday I could be the leader of the pack. But she smiled at me and scratched under my chin. I like being scratched under my chin. I think maybe all puppies do. My tail wagged when the new lady did that, and my paws tingled too. Tail wagging is proof of a happy dog, and that's what I was. "Can't leave you with Havoc or Colonel Mustang, now can we?" Mommy said, smirking.

"There's definitely a meal for two there, if you want to share, Riza." The smoke breathing man said. "I've got a Xingese cookbook if you want swing by this evening." He said, winking one eye at her. I was afraid and clung on even tighter to the new lady as she cuddled me against her chest.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth." She said, closing her eyes and sighing. "It does give me an idea though. How about a nice Xingese name? Black Hayate." She said. "That's what you're called." Then she whispered, like she didn't want the others to hear. "You are so cute. How would you like to come and live with me?" She said to me as I cuddled against her coat to keep warm. "I bet you'd love somewhere to stay."

"Black Hayate". I said to myself. I did not know that was my name. But new lady knew it was. It seemed like I was going to live with her now. "But I thought I was going to live with my Daddy." I said. It did not make sense to me at first, even though I did want a home to live in. But then I thought about it more. Daddy was not angry that this lady was holding me, and Daddies are very protective of their puppies when they are taken out of their pack. So there was only one person that this lady could have been. "Mommy!" I said to her, realising who she was. "Is it really you?" She had found me. Mommy had found me at last. I felt silly for not realising sooner, but I was so happy that I didn't mind. Mommy had recognised me right away. That's how she knew my name, and knew that she was going to keep me.

I licked Mommy's face to show her how happy I was. That is a how a puppy shows great appreciation for someone they care about very much. That's why Daddy liked this lady. She was my Mommy, and lived with him too, in our den. Now I am going to live with both of them. Mommy, Daddy and Black Hayate. A happy family. "Well..." Mommy paused, blushing as I licked her face. "Aren't you just the most affectionate thing." Mommy smiled, rubbing her nose against my nose. "It will be nice to have someone to keep me company in my stuffy apartment for once." She said, smiling. I understood. I had been lonely too.

"Not like you to have such a soft side." Daddy said, smirking.

Mommy blushed. "Well, what else can I do? He's got nowhere else to go." Mommy said. "And you've got me confused with someone else if you think I'm showing a soft side here. Living with me is going to be very strict." Mommy said, looking down at me. "There are going to be a lot of rules, and I expect your full cooperation, Black Hayate." She sounded more serious and pointed at me with her index finger. I didn't know what she meant.

"Poor thing would be happier on the street." Smoke breathing man laughed. "Riza will have him up at dawn conducting drills." But he was very wrong. I was very unhappy on the street and I am very delighted that I am going to live in my den again with Mommy and Daddy.

That's why I'm in the car with Mommy now. She's taking me home to our den. No more staying on the street for Black Hayate, and no more being lonely for Mommy and Daddy without me. That makes me a very happy dog.

"We're here." Mommy smiles at me, as the car stops outside another big building. "Welcome home. It's not much, but it's where we live."

"It's perfect." I say to Mommy. "I know it will be perfect for me. Please, take me inside. I want to see." I can't wait to see our den again. I have completely forgotten what it looks like.


	2. Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter, Black Hayate is brought to his new home for the first time. Riza struggles to control the energetic puppy as he explores his new surroundings. Hayate also is treated to his first meal and discovers the persuasive powers of puppy crying to get what he wants.  
> **  
>  Artwork still needed for this chapter.

Once we are inside the building, Mommy carries me up the stairs. I try to wriggle out of Mommy's arms, because I prefer walking to being carried. Puppies are good at wriggling and squirming, and being carried is for baby puppies. Not for Black Hayate. I am more than capable of walking on my own four paws. But Mommy holds onto me very tightly, and doesn't let me go.

"Not until I've got you a collar and a leash. I'm not letting you run around on your own. What if something happened to you?" She asks.

I whimper a little bit, because I don't like being treated like a baby. I don't know what Mommy thinks would happen to me if I explored on my own. I am a very smart dog, so I wouldn't get lost. Mommy smiles as I try to jump out of her arms with my front paws. But she rolls me onto my back in her arms to stop me wriggling, and scratches under my chin again.

"It wouldn't look very good if I lost you before I even got you home, now would it? Plus there are rules in this building. Pets have to be supervised and under control when they're in the hall." Mommy explains. "And I haven't even told anyone that I'm bringing home a puppy today."

Mommy had said there were rules earlier. She said living in our den would be very strict. Humans get to explore on their own all the time without a leash. Why not dogs? Unfair treatment of dogs. But I'm just so glad that I'm coming home at last. I will never have to be left on my own again. Nothing can ruin today. I nuzzle in against Mommy's shoulder and it makes Mommy giggle, and she rubs her nose against mine.

It takes a long time for Mommy to get to the top of the stairs, because Mommy walks so slowly when she is carrying me. It is annoying, because I think I could climb the stairs faster if I was allowed to walk for myself, and I am in a hurry to see our home again. Puppies are not good at waiting and I wish Mommy would walk faster. But I think Mommy is just walking slowly because she is being careful while carrying me. If Mommy were to fall while she was carrying Hayate, I would be crushed under Mommy and I would be squashed into mush. Being squashed and crushed is nearly as scary as being gobbled up by a big dog or a monster. I have had horrible nightmares about being sat on and squashed by other dogs, as well as nightmares about being eaten up. There was one nightmare I had when I was only a very, very new puppy. I'm not really sure if it was a nightmare or real because I can't remember it very clearly. It must have been almost at the very beginning of the life of Hayate, and before I was left on the street. I know because I remember Mommy was there too. I was hungry and I wanted my milk. Milk is what baby puppies eat when we can't eat real food yet, and I was only a very new puppy then. But there were lots of other puppies too and they were bigger than me. I was the smallest one, and I couldn't get past them to get to Mommy. They were being greedy and eating all of my milk. When I tried to get to Mommy they would push me and squash me and I couldn't get any. It was a very bad nightmare.

Now that I think about it, I had a lot of nightmares while I lived on the street. Almost every single night. I think it was because I did not feel safe or protected on the street by myself. I felt afraid on my own. But now that I will live in a real home, with my Mommy and Daddy, I will feel safe all the time, and never scared or frightened. They will keep me warm and safe and protected, and I won't have any nightmares ever again. No more scary dreams about getting squashed or eaten.

Finally, we do get to the top of all the stairs and Mommy carries me down the hall to a green door. There are lots of other doors that look just like this one, but this door is ours. I know our home must be behind it because we have stopped here, and I am very excited. Hayate's new den. "Which pocket did I put those damned keys in?" Mommy says, searching her pockets with one hand while holding onto me with the other. This is my chance to get free. I want to walk into my den on my own paws like a big dog. Not carried like baby puppy. I squirm my squirmiest. I don't think Mommy will be able to hold me with one arm. "Hold still a minute, Black Hayate." Mommy says.

"It would be easier to find them if you weren't holding me." I explain to Mommy, and I am very right. It is very true what I say. "You will find your keys more quickly if you set me down. I won't run away." I promise. I am being truthful. I want to see our den. But it doesn't work. I don't think Mommy speaks dog, because she doesn't answer. A lot of humans do not know how to speak or understand dog. But soon she does find her keys, and puts the key to our home into the lock on the door. I am surprised that Mommy managed to keep hold of me while I was squirming my squirmiest. It is very hard to hold onto wriggly puppies. But Mommy held onto me very tight.

The door of our home is made of green wood, just like all the others in our building. "I would like to scratch at our door." I think, as Mommy opens the door. Wood is good for scratching, and sharpening my claws, and there wasn't much for me to sharpen my claws on in the little alley that I was left in. So I've got to do that soon. It is important to scratch and sharpen my claws regularly to keep them sharp and useful. Sharp claws mean I can protect our home if any other dogs try to take it. Even though I find other dogs scary, I would never let them take our den. I would protect Mommy and our den from the other dogs, and Mommy would be very pleased with me. I want to make Mommy proud. But right now my claws are blunt and dull and not very sharp at all. I can't protect Mommy or den with useless not sharp claws. So they will need some practice later.

"We're here." Mommy says, as she carries me through the open door. Then she closes the door behind us, and sets me down. "Welcome to your new home, Black Hayate." I can finally take a look around our den. It is a very nice den. Warm and dry with different small spaces to explore, like behind the couch and under the table. I will definitely be exploring these later. All puppies love to explore new places, and our whole home is new to me. I tread a few steps, and immediately notice something different about the ground in our home. The ground is soft here. It's not like the hard ground outside. I have never felt soft, warm, fluffy ground like this. I don't know what it is, or what it would be made of. But I do know that it would be perfect for sharpening. I start ripping into the soft ground, and dig my claws deep into it. It is almost like the ground is made of fur or perhaps tiny strings. My claws tear through it, and I pull some of the tiny strings out. This makes me very pleased, and I dig my claws in again. My claws will be sharp in no time.

"No!" Mommy shouts at me. She immediately lifts me up, even though I try to cling onto the soft ground with my claws and drag a few more small strings out with me as I am lifted off of the soft, furry ground. Mommy holds me in one hand and looks straight into my eyes. Then she points at me with her other hand. "You will not be doing that on my watch. No ripping up the carpet. That's the second rule. It's not you who has to pay for it." She scolds.

Mommy sets me back down after she is done telling me off and scolding. I don't know why I'm not allowed to sharpen my claws on the soft ground in here. It is perfect for claw sharpening, and claw sharpening is something all dogs need to do. But I must not be allowed because it's against Mommy's rules. So I will just have to find something else to sharpen on later. "I'm sorry." I apologise. "I didn't know. I've never seen this kind of ground before. What makes the ground soft in our den? What is it made of?" I ask. I am interested, because I have never come across ground like it before. Nothing like it on the street. But Mommy doesn't answer, because she doesn't speak dog. What can I do? I try to learn, but Mommy doesn't answer my questions.

"It's not too bad." Mommy says, under breath, while she examines where I sharpened my claws. "I really hope the landlord doesn't notice." She says, trying to flatten down the ripped up parts. But it's no good. It is still quite scratched in that spot. I do feel a little bit bad because I have annoyed Mommy and made her upset almost right away. But I suppose I don't feel very bad, because I did not know, and it definitely wasn't my fault. Mommy should have said something before I started sharpening. I think now would be a good time to start my exploring my new den.

"I want to explore all of the hiding places in our den." I think, as I sniff along the length of the skirting board. "But there is something important that I have to do first". I continue following the skirting board, all the way into a corner of the living room and sniff the ground. "This is my home now. So it needs to smell like me." I lift my leg and pee in the corner of the room.

"No!" Mommy yells at me, as she turns around. I think she must have heard me peeing. She dashes across the room very fast. Much faster than when she was carrying me, and she lifts me up again. "Bad dog." I stop peeing when Mommy lifts me. "Ugh." Mommy groans. I still peed quite a lot before Mommy managed to lift me, and I think might have annoyed her again. "You haven't been here two minutes and I've already got a hacked up carpet, and mess to clean up. I'm not going to be able to take my eye off you for one second, will I?" She sighs.

"Not 'bad dog'." I explain. I don't like being called 'bad', especially when it's not true. "Good dog. I am making our home smell like Black Hayate. Now no other dogs will try and take our den. Good dog." I explain. But Mommy doesn't understand dog, so she doesn't know how good I've been. Even though it's all true what I say. That is twice already I have made Mommy annoyed, and it has not even once been my fault. Humans need everything explained to them, but I've never met a single person who could speak dog. I hope Mommy does try to learn dog. I would help teach her, and I have been working very hard to learn human. So it's only fair. Mommy cleans up the pee that I did.

"That's no good, Mommy." I correct her. "Our den still doesn't smell like Hayate yet, so it won't be safe from other dogs." I don't know why Mommy is cleaning up where I peed, or why she was angry that I wanted to make our home smell like me. I was doing a good thing. It would serve Mommy right if another dog took our home, and then Mommy would have to apologise to Hayate. But I would never let that happen, even if it would prove that I was right and Mommy was wrong. I will always protect our home and Mommy from other dogs. I guess I will just have to mark my territory again later.

"Black Hayate, until I can take you outside, you can only go to the bathroom here." Mommy says, carrying me into the kitchen, after she is done cleaning up my potty. She puts down some newspaper on the floor and sets me on top of it. "You remember those rules I mentioned?" Mommy asks. I nod. I do remember Mommy saying about the rules. There was a rule about not being allowed to run around on my own, and one about not sharpening my claws on the soft ground. I'm not sure I like these rules, and I can't promise I will always follow them. "Well this is a big one. The bathroom is outside or on the newspaper. Nowhere else. No excuses." Mommy tells me. "It's going to be strict, living here. I'm tough, but fair. You can ask anyone about that. I believe in order and routine, and that includes order and routine for any puppies living under my roof." Mommy says, folding her arms.

"That's not how it works, Mommy." I explain. That might be how humans potty. But not dogs. Perhaps Mommy is confused because she is a human and not a dog. "Wherever I am, I just go." I explain. I don't think I will be obeying this rule. I am just a puppy after all. I can't hold for very long at all, and it feels very uncomfortable to try. Better just to go when I feel like it, wherever I am. Mommy will get used to it soon.

Mommy sighs, but it turns into a smile. "I suppose you could use something to eat."

"Yes. That is a better idea. " I reply, enthusiastically. I trot along, following Mommy as she goes over to a tall white box in the kitchen. The box has a door and Mommy opens it as I try to look inside. The air feels very cold when Mommy opens the door to the white box, and Mommy takes something from one of the shevles. It is all wrapped up in paper, so I don't know what it is.

"I bet you're hungry." Mommy smiles. "I'll cook you something nice since to help you settle in. I'll need to feed you well if I want you to grow up to be a big, healthy dog." She says.

"Yes. I am very hungry." I tell Mommy. I wonder what Mommy will give me to eat. I want to grow up to be a big dog.

"Now until I get you a dog bowl, you will just have to use this old bowl." She says, reaching down a white bowl from the cupboard. "There are quite a few things I'm going to need to get for you. I guess you'll need a bowl for water too." Mommy adds, reaching another bowl down from the cupboard. She sets the first one down in front of me, and fills the other one with water, before placing it next to the first one. "There." She smiles at me. I start to drink the water because I'm quite thirsty, and it makes Mommy giggle. "Sorry I don't have any proper dog bowls. I wasn't expecting to be bringing home a dog today." She laughs.

"That's ok. I don't mind. Just get me my dinner please." I instruct, looking up as I gulp down my water. Whilst I may be quite thirsty, I am actually much, much more hungry. There were puddles for me to drink from when I lived on the street. That was one good thing about the rain. I always had some water even if it was not very clean or nice water. But there was very little for me to eat when I didn't have a home. My tummy was empty all the time, and it still is. So I'm looking forward to dinner a lot, and I am extremely thankful that Mommy is giving me food to fill up my tummy and give me energy. I know I will never go hungry again now that I live with Mommy. Whenever I am hungry, I will just whine and Mommy will know to give me food. That's how Mommies know it is time to feed their puppies. No more searching all night to find little left behind food scraps.

Mommy unwraps the paper she took out of the big white box and puts something from it in a pan. It smells delicious, and I whine while she is cooking to make sure she doesn't forget it is for me. "It will be ready in a minute, Black Hayate." She says, lookng down at me.

"It smells ready now. Give it to me." I say. I don't mean to be impatient, but puppies are not good at waiting, and I am very hungry after living on the street for I think almost my whole life.

The pan makes a loud hissing noise. I bark at it, because I am afraid it might be dangerous, and I don't want Mommy to get hurt. "Quiet down." Mommy says. "It's just the meat frying. Besides, no barking in the apartment. We've got neighbours. That's another rule you'll have to remember." She tells me. Again it does not seem fair to me. What if I need to be loud to warn Mommy of danger like a monster or another dog. After some more waiting and whining at Mommy, it is done and Mommy puts the delicious smelling food in my bowl. "This is bacon." Mommy explains. "Now don't get used to it, alright? It's for people. Not for dogs. It's only for you for today because I don't have any dog food."

"Not fair". I begin. "Unfair treatmen-" But I am too busy eating the delicious bacon to continue. It is the nicest food I have ever eaten, so I try to savour every bite and enjoy each one. It makes my tail wag even more than before. I gobble it all up quickly because of how hungry I am. My tummy was rumbling all day, but I have made it full of food so it will stop rumbling now.

"Someone was starving." Mommy smiles. Then she rubs my head inbetween my ears and I pant with my tongue out.

"I was!" I say. I know Mommy must be talking about me. "I was very hungry. But then you made my favourite for me, and I ate it all." I explain. I did not even know bacon was my favourite until just now. But Mommy knew all along. Mommy knows a lot about me even though I got separated from her when I was very little. Maybe she remembered from when I was only just born. But I don't think I ate real food when I was just born. I think Mommy fed me milk back then from her feeders. That's what Mommies do for their new puppies. I think I remember that milk was very nice. But I have no need for it now that I am older puppy. I can chew real food like a big dog now. I think it might hurt Mommy if I tried to feed milk from her now that I have my puppy teeth. My puppy teeth are very useful to me, even though they are sore sometimes. They are sore and sensitive because I am still getting used to them, and also I have other big dog teeth that will be coming through soon and push my puppy teeth out. But

I sit beside Mommy's foot while she sits at the kitchen table, and I rub my head against her leg. I can't see on top of the table, but I am sure she must be eating bacon as well because I can smell it from here down on the floor where I am. The bacon smells delicious, and I whine and whimper and hope that there might be some more for me. "Cut that out. I've given you your dinner. Besides, nobody likes a crybaby." Mommy says, nudging me away with her foot as I try to climb her leg to get to the bacon, up on the table. "No climbing up on me when I'm trying to eat. It's not polite. That's another rule for you to remember." She says. But I am still very hungry. So I continue whining. Mommy must not realise how much I like bacon. Otherwise she would give me hers.

"Hungry. Hungry." I whine. "There's still food left. I know it. I can smell it. Give me it now."

"Hayate, I said no." Mommy says sounding more annoyed than before. "You can't just eat whenever you want. Not while you live here. You will eat the meals I provide when they are provided, and that's all. That's how we do things, and you had better get used to it." She says. Mommy seems very serious, and it will be difficult to change her mind. But I am her boy, and Mommies will always respond to the cries of their puppies when they need to be fed. I continue whining at Mommy's feet, but Mommy pushes me away again. "You're hardly going to starve. Dinner was 5 minutes ago. You had plenty for a dog your size." Mommy tells me. I think Mommy is very wrong, and she did not give me enough bacon for a Hayate-size dog. It definitely feels like I might starve if I don't get some more bacon, and if I don't get lots and lots to eat, I might not grow to be a big dog. I need to become a big dog to protect our home, and so no other dogs can gobble me up. It's important. So I persist. I howl as loud as I can, and very quickly Mommy changes her mind. She covers her ears and winces. "Ugh. Fine. A tiny piece." Mommy groans, dropping a corner of fat off of the bacon piece she is eating in front of me. "But put a sock in it. We've got neighbours to think about. And that's all your getting tonight."

"Ok". I do remember Mommy saying about the neighbours, and I pretend to agree, as I devour the bacon fat. But secretly I am planning to continue whining after I eat this little piece of bacon. Whining got me what I wanted. I knew it would work. I think perhaps all puppies are born knowing to whine when they want something, and usually it works. Almost every single time. When I am a very big dog and I protect Mommy and our home from being taken by other, horrible dogs, Mommy will be very thankful that she did give me more bacon to help me grow. Whining and crying can get a puppy almost anything they need, and it has been very important for me so far. If I hadn't been whining very loudly, Sergeant never would have found me, and then I wouldn't have found Mommy. So I owe a lot to crying, whining, whimpering and howling. These are a puppy's most powerful tools. And now I know this can even get bacon for Black Hayate. My favourite. I want to use my whimpers to get even more delicious bacon to eat. But when I am finished eating the little extra piece, Mommy has already eaten all of the rest of the bacon she cooked. So there is no more left for me. I whimper a little bit and try to make my eyes look their saddest, just in case I am wrong and there might be some more. All dogs can make sad eyes, but puppies make them the best.

"Oh no." Mommy says, sharply. "You've had plenty, and that's it all gone now. So no complaining." She says. "You're just being greedy, and I'm not listening. So you might as well quit the crying and settle down." Mommy says, showing me the plate to prove there is none left. I stop whimpering and try to lick the plate because it still smells like bacon, but Mommy is too fast and pulls it away from me. She tries to look annoyed, but her face turns into a small smile again. "That was very cute, but you'll need to be quicker than that to beat my reflexes. No licking the plates in this house." She says, rubbing my head.

When Mommy is done clearing away the dishes, she lifts me up and carries me over to the couch and pets me, and tells me that I am a good dog. There are soft squares on the couch. They look very good for claw sharpening or maybe also for chewing. My teeth feel like they could use some exercise, and I would quite like to chew the couch squares. But I don't know if I would be allowed.

"How could anyone leave you on the street." Mommy says softly while she rubs inbetween my ears. "You're a beautiful boy, and I'm going to raise you to be a very clever dog." Whilst I know this is very true already, it is always good to be reminded.

"Yes, I told you I was a good dog." I confirm, as Mommy pets me. Mommy scratches under my chin again, which I like very much. "You thought I might have been a bad dog for peeing inside. But that is normal for puppies. So I am good dog." I suppose I could maybe try to potty only on the newspaper from now on, since it made Mommy annoyed when I peed in the corner, and Mommy was very nice to me and made my favourite. But I can't absolutely promise, and I still need to mark my territory. I lick Mommy's face to show how grateful I am that she made me delicious bacon, even though she should have given me more. Mommy laughs as I lick her cheek.

"My little one." She says, rubbing her nose against mine. "It's going to be nice having some company here for a change. It can get quite lonely living here on my own." Mommy tells me.

But then there is a noise. It is a loud knock on the front door of our den. My ears twitch when I hear it, and I look over in the direction of the green door. Someone is behind the door, on the outside. "I wonder who that is?" Mommy says, going over to the door.


	3. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter, Colonel Mustang pays a visit to see Black Hayate and Lieutenant Hawkeye. He stays longer than planned to give Hayate his first ever bath.**
> 
> **Artwork still required for this chapter.**

"Colonel?" Mommy says, answering the door. I hop down off the couch and trot over beside her to see who is at the door. I need to make sure my Mommy is protected. It is the job of every good dog to protect their home and their Mommy. But it is only Daddy at the door, and this is his home too. He has come back to our den. I was wondering when he would come back to our den and I am very happy to see him.

"Thought I'd see how your new guest was settling in." Daddy replies, bending down to pet me on the head.  

"He just had his dinner." Mommy explains. I was hoping she wouldn't tell him, and maybe I could whine at him and get a second dinner from Daddy.

"I'm sure he made short work of that." He laughs. I roll over onto my back and he rubs my belly. Dogs like it when humans rub their bellies.

"He did. I could hardly get a moment's peace to eat mine." Mommy smiles back at him.

"What do you expect? He's been out on the street for who knows how long." Daddy tells her. This is very true. I can't remember how long I was on the street for. But I think it was for almost my whole life, because I was left in that cardboard box I think not long after I was just born. So I was very hungry. Daddy understands. I think he must speak some dog because he knows how hungry I was, and I didn't even have to whine at him.

"He also wasn't through the door two minutes before there was a mess I had to clean up." Mommy frowns, eyeing me.

"Well that was coming sooner or later." Daddy smirks. "Is he even old enough to start house training?" I don't really know what 'house training' is. So I'm not sure if I am old enough to start or not.

"I've got to try, don't I?" Mommy replies. "I'm really not sure how old he is. I've never had a puppy before. Even though I always wanted one. I don't even know what breed he is." This is very surprising to me. How could Mommy not know what sort of dog I am? Or how old I am? I'm her boy. Mommies should really should know these things about their puppies. I thought Mommy would remember but she has forgotten.

"Fuery said he looked like a Shiba Inu to him. But I'm not so sure." Daddy says. He looks like he is thinking, scratching his chin. Humans must like having their chins scratched too just like dogs. "Could be some sort of cross breed. He looks a little different to the other Shibas I've seen."

"Different how?" Mommy asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Sergeant is right!" I interrupt. "I am a Shiba Inu puppy." It is very true. But I didn't know I looked different to the other Shiba Inus like me. I don't want to feel different and left out.

"Hard to put my finger on. Kinda shorter. He's stouter and dumpier than a Shiba Inu would usually be." Daddy says. I sulk. I don't like being called dumpy, and I can't help being small. I am only new puppy. I whimper, softly.

"Smaller. Yes. It's called being a puppy, Colonel. I'll tell him to grow more quickly in future." Mommy says, sarcastically. "And look. You've upset him now." 

"No I haven't." Daddy tells Mommy, rolling his eyes. "And you know what I mean. His features. They're shorter and chunkier than a Shiba. His face is more like some sort of terrier." Daddy argues. But he is very wrong. I am Shiba Inu. I'm not a terrier at all. "It doesn't matter, really. I'd say he's six weeks old. Tops. He's unlikely to learn good bathroom habits any time soon." Daddy shrugs

Mommy looks annoyed. "We'll see. I'm handling Hayate's house training, and I run a tight ship. You know that. Tough but fair. That's who I am, and that's how he'll learn. When did you become such an expert?" Mommy says. I don't want to disappoint Mommy, and I want to prove how smart a dog I am by learning a lot. I am definitely old enough to learn how to be a good dog for Mommy.

"I didn't say I was an expert. But you don't have to be to know a six-week-old puppy, straight off the street probably won't know where he should and shouldn't potty. He's never had a home before. That's going to take some getting used to." Daddy says and now Mommy rolls her eyes. I do know where I am supposed to potty. I just don't want to. I will try to potty on the newspaper, like Mommy said. But I can't promise, because it doesn't seem like a very good rule to me. "Have you given him a name yet?" Daddy asks. I think he wants to change the subject, because Mommy looks annoyed.

"Yes. Weren't you there when I named him?" Mommy asks. I thought Daddy would remember too.

"Must have slipped my mind." Daddy shrugs.

"Black Hayate." Mommy says. My ears twitch because I know that's me. Mommy told me so, and I will always remember my name now. But Daddy just laughs. I don't know why. I thought I had a good name. But I feel stupid now, because I can tell Daddy thinks it's funny and he is laughing at me. "Something the matter, Colonel?"

"Nothing." Daddy says, doing his best not to laugh any more. But I know he still finds it funny, and now I feel embarassed. "I just wasn't expecting something so... unique." He smiles. But Mommy isn't smiling. She looks annoyed. I think's it's because Daddy laughed at me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Daddy asks.

"Actually, I was planning on giving him a bath. So I'd best get started. I've never bathed a dog before, and I'm not sure how he'll be in the water." Mommy says. I don't really know what a 'bath' is. I don't think I've ever had one. I hope it's like bacon though. I had never had that before and now it's my favourite. "He really needs one." Mommy smirks.

"Is that true?" Daddy asks me, picking me up so my face is level with his. "Are you a stinky dog?"

"No." I explain to him. "I just smell like Black Hayate. Every dog has their own smell. This is mine."

"You are. You are a stinky dog." He says, smirking at me, and I whimper.

"Colonel, don't tease him. How do you think you would smell if you lived on the street for a few weeks?" Mommy replies. Mommy is very right. It isn't nice. I don't like being laughed at. I don't like it at all, because it makes me feel stupid, and I'm actually a very smart and clever dog.

"Sounds like you could use an extra pair of hands. I could stick around if you like." Daddy offers, setting me back down. I don't know why this 'bath' would need extra hands. Nobody has explained to me what it is. I would rather explore outside with Mommy, and maybe explore the rest of the big building where we live on my own. Our building is safe for dogs. That's why we made our den here. Puppies love exploring. I try to get past Daddy, but he blocks me from getting past with his foot and Mommy scoops me up quickly in her arms again. It looks like I will have to wait to do my exploring.

"Would you, Colonel? You're a lifesaver." Mommy says. She sounds relieved. I suppose I'm going to find out what this 'bath' is.

He takes off his gloves that he is wearing. I wonder if he will give them to me as a present. I would like that. They look fun to chew. Chewing is of great importance to dogs, but especially important to puppies. Puppies like me need to give our teeth plenty of exercise, because we are not used to having them yet. Chewing is very good exercise for our teeth, so it's important to have plenty of things to chew. But Daddy does not give his gloves to me. He just puts them in the pocket of his coat. Maybe Daddy's gloves are important to him, just like chewing is important to Hayate. That must be it. Daddy's gloves are special and important. That definitely look important to me. "That's ok." I think to myself. "Even though I would very much like to chew those gloves, there are plenty of other chewable things in our home, like those soft squares on the couch."

"Wrong gloves for this job." He says, putting his coat on the back of one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. He opens a cupboard under the sink and puts on some pink gloves.

Mommy giggles. "Very nice, sir. That colour suits you."

He blushes. "Yes, well… let's get down to business. He's only small. Could we bathe him in the sink?"

Mommy puts her hand on her chin and thinks. "You probably could. Probably easier to handle him in there than the shower too. Don't want to put your back out stooping over."

"I'm only a couple of years older than you." Daddy frowns. "My back is just fine. I just thought this would be easier." He says. He bends down and lifts me up onto the counter.

"Now be careful with him. Don't let him fall off the counter, and not too hot, ok?" Mommy insists. I wouldn't fall off the counter. I am far too clever a dog to make a mistake like that. Silly Mommy.

"Relax. I know. Not too hot. He's just a puppy." Daddy says. But I don't know what Daddy means.

On the counter is a metal pot. I sniff around and then climb into it to see what is inside. Mommy laughs "Look, Colonel." She smiles, pointing at me, sitting in the pot.

"You're laughing now." Daddy smiles. "But if he'd gone home with Havoc he'd probably be in a pot for real." He laughs. I don't know what he means. I think he might be talking about the man who wanted to eat me earlier. I am very glad I didn't have to live with him. "Come to think of it, he is just the right size for that pan, and I haven't had my dinner." Daddy says in a very low, growly voice.

I freeze. I am too scared to run away. I just begin whimpering and cover my eyes. That's what I did when I lived in the alley in that little cardboard box. But no one ever came to help. Not until Sergeant found me.

"Colonel!" Mommy scolds Daddy. She is smiling, but she punches him in the arm. "Don't joke about that. Look, you've upset him again."

"You're the one laughing about it." Daddy smirks. "And I very much doubt he knows what we're talking about. How could he? He's just whining because that's what puppies do. He probably just isn't used to being high up off the ground or something. Do you have any shampoo?" Daddy asks. I don't know what that word means either. But Daddy is very wrong. I am not worried about being up off the ground. I am worried about being eaten. Being eaten up is the worst of all, and what I am most afraid of. I do hope Daddy was joking, and he would not eat me. I climb out of the pot to make sure, but he just scoops me up in his arms and continues talking to Mommy. Surely he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't eat his own boy.

"Hayate, stop you're crying." Mommy scolds, pointing at me as Daddy holds me in his arms. "No dog of mine is going to behave like a whimpering baby." She says. "Not dog shampoo, no. It's one of the many things I'm going to need to go shopping for." Mommy sighs. "I wasn't really expecting to have to take care of a dog today." 

"Well then, you're just going to have to get me whatever you use." Daddy laughs.

"What? My shampoo? Can you use that on a puppy?" Mommy asks.

Daddy shrugs. "I don't know. But if you haven't got any puppy shampoo, it's the closest we have." He explains. But I don't know what any of this means.

Mommy returns with a pink bottle from another room. I haven't been in that room yet. I think I can see the warm dry bed for me to sleep on in that room. I will have to explore it later. I am looking forward to having a lovely warm bed.

Daddy holds me under the stream of running water in the sink, and my fur gets wet. It is a bit like the rain outside, but better because it is not too cold. This water is warm so I like it a lot more than the rain water. Then he uses the shampoo to make bubbles on my fur so that I will be clean. That is what shampoo is for. I know that now. Soon Mommy will get special shampoo for Black Hayates only. Then Daddy rinses off the suds and I am all done with my bath. I have learned three new words today. 'Bacon', 'shampoo' and 'bath'.

"There. All clean. Good boy for sitting so still." He says, setting me back down on the counter. "I don't suppose you have anything to dry him with?"

"I'll get him an old towel." Mommy says, fetching one from the room I haven't been in yet. "Here. Dry with him with this." She says, handing over the white towel.


	4. Bath II - Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hayate isn't happy when Roy jokes that he might want to get himself a dog of his own.  
> Artwork still required for this chapter.

Daddy dries me and I chew the towel as he does. It looked like it would be fun to chew, and I was right. It is a very fun towel to chew.

"Sit still, Black Hayate." Daddy says, trying to dry me. He still laughs under his breath when he says my name. I can tell he thinks it's stupid, and it makes me embarrassed. I wish Daddy liked the name Mommy gave me, and wouldn't laugh at me. But I do still enjoy chewing the towel. "I see he's starting the teething phase."

"I am only playing." I explain. "I want to chew this towel. You can dry me after I am done chewing." But he doesn't seem to hear. Perhaps he does not speak such good dog after all. I will have to teach him as well as teaching Mommy.

"Oh, great." Mommy sighs. "The best part of raising any dog." I think Mommy might be being sarcastic. She doesn't seem very pleased.

"Chill out. Every dog goes through it. It's just what need to do when they get their teeth." Daddy explains. He is very correct. My teeth need exercise, and right now my mouth is sore because I am not used to having teeth very much. New puppy teeth are very sensitive.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your apartment he's going to chew up."

He smiles. "Well, that's true. I dodged that bullet, didn't I." He continues, petting me on the head. "He hasn't bitten you yet, has he?" Daddy asks. But I would never bite Mommy, because Mommy loves me very much. You don't bite people who love you very much. I know not to.

"Oh no. I think he knows not to do that." Mommy says, confidently. Mommy knows I wouldn't be a bad dog and bite her.

"Puppies can't help it. It's not their fault. They aren't used to having teeth, so they bit everything. Don't treat it like a big deal." Daddy says. Even though my teeth are uncomfortable because they are new, I still would never bite Mommy. It would make her upset.

"Well it is a big deal for me. I'm in charge, and Hayate follows my rules. And there's no bigger rule than 'don't bite your commanding officer'. How would you like it if I bit you?" Mommy smirks.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Daddy asks. I don't understand but they both laugh, and then look away. "There. Done." He says, setting me back down on the floor. "All clean and all dry, Bruce." Daddy says.

"What did you call him?" Mommy asks. I don't understand either. My name is Black Hayate. I've made very sure to remember it already.

Daddy shrugs. "A dog should be called something that sounds noble and obedient. Something like Bruce." He says. "That's the name I'd want if I were a dog."

"Well you aren't, and he has a name already, so get used to it." Mommy says, crossing her arms. "Get another dog and you can call him whatever you want if you don't like it. But this dog is called Black Hayate."

"Another dog?" I ask. "Because you don't like my name?" I didn't realise 'Bruce' is what a dog should be called. Would Daddy really want to replace me just because he doesn't like my name?

"Maybe I will." Daddy smiles, crossing his arms. "I could get myself a real dog." Daddys says, looking down at me.

"But... But I am a real dog." I explain, pawing at Daddy's feet. "Shiba Inu. I'm your boy. A new dog wouldn't be your boy. You wouldn't be their Daddy." I tell him.

"A handsome bulldog. A big, smart dog from a good breeder. I could get him already fully grown and skip the puppy stage. Then he'd already be housetrained and know how to be quiet." Daddy says mockingly.

"Won't that be nice." Mommy grumbles.

What Daddy says makes me very upset. "No! Please! Don't get a new dog!" I bark, loudly. "I'm your boy! You couldn't do that to your own boy." My barks turn into whimpers.

Mommy turns around and scolds me. "What did I just tell you?" She says, looking straight at me. "Be quiet! No barking indoors. We have neighbours to think about." But I do continue barking, because I am very upset, and angry at Mommy and Daddy for wanting to replace me and throw me away. "Quiet!" Mommy snaps at me, putting her finger against her lips. "What has gotten into you? I'm sorry about this." Mommy apologises to Daddy.

I bark, angrily. "You want to throw me away, and leave me to be eaten! You want a new dog! You said so. I heard you tell Daddy to get a new dog."

"I don't know what to do!" Mommy groans loudly, covering her face with her hands, getting more distressed by the second. "He won't shut up. The whole building can probably hear him. I haven't even told the landlord that I've got a dog yet."

Daddy puts his hand on Mommy's shoulder and crouches down so that his face is level with mine. "It's just me, Black Hayate." Daddy says. Then he holds my muzzle shut, which I hate. I was not expecting Daddy to do that, but I'm not sure why I'm surprised when Daddy wants to throw away his own boy and replace me with a whole new dog. There must be some misunderstanding. Daddy couldn't do that. Not to his own boy. I know he wouldn't. I was trying to ask, but he wouldn't listen. Now he won't let go of my muzzle. It's not fair, and it's very uncomfortable. Dogs should be allowed to express their feelings too. Unfair treatment of dogs.

"Colonel, don't." Mommy says.

"I've got this one." Daddy replies.

"Be careful not to hurt him. He's only a puppy." Mommy says.

"Take a moment, and quiet down." Daddy says, calmly but firmly. "I know you're only a puppy, but you're still a little old to be throwing tantrums, don't you think?" He smiles. I do stop barking after a few seconds, even though I am still upset. There is no point trying to bark while my muzzle is held closed, because no one can hear me anyway. I just do soft whimpers to myself instead. "There we go. Now, if only a certain State Alchemist I know would learn listen like that." Daddy says, smiling at Mommy. "He's even smaller than you. Or very nearly at least." Daddy lets go of my muzzle. "Good dog. Now isn't that better?" He says. It wasn't sore having my muzzle held closed, because Daddy didn't hold too hard. But it was uncomfortable, and I didn't like it. I am glad he let go, and I don't want him to do it again.

"Good?" I ask, carefully. I am still worried because of what Mommy and Daddy said before, about a new dog. "I am. I promise you I am a good dog. Please don't get rid of me. I can't go back to living on the street." I beg, dipping my head to his feet.

"You're a very good boy. But you have quite a lot to learn about living in an apartment. It's going to be very different to living on the street, isn't it?." Daddy says, scratching under my chin.

"It's very different!" I say. "It is much better. I love our den so much. I will learn all about being a good dog. I will remember everything you tell me. Honest." I say, hoping to change Daddy's mind. I knew it was a mistake. Daddy wouldn't replace me with a new dog. But I must still make very sure to be good just in case I might be thrown away.

"I know this is your home, but you have to be quiet. Because other people's homes are just next door. And they don't want to hear a dog having a tantrum. I know you can be well behaved. You don't want the neighbours to think you're a baby, do you, Black Hayate?" Daddy says. He doesn't laugh at me now. It is the first time I have heard him say my name and not laugh. I was very worried he did not like dogs called Black Hayate, and maybe only liked dogs called Bruce.

"No. I am not a baby. I still may be a puppy, but not a baby. Baby puppies don't have teeth and can't eat real food. They just drink milk. I am far too old to drink milk." I explain. What I say is proof that I am not baby puppy. I don't want anyone to think I am a baby because it's not true. "I am learning all of the rules. I promise. But sometimes they are hard to follow, and there are a lot of them. Mommy only found me today, so I still have to get used to the new rules." It is quite like with my puppy teeth. I didn't have them before, so now that I do I need to get used to them by chewing and giving them exercise. That takes time to learn too.

"Good. Then that's settled. You're going to have to listen to Lieutenant Hawkeye from now on. You won't be disobedient around her if you know what's good for you." Daddy smiles. "You need to make her proud, and me as well. I'm counting on you. So don't let me down."

"I won't let you down." I say, looking quite sorry. "I will make you very proud. You'll see. You and Mommy both. I am sorry for barking. I am just very afraid of being thrown away." I explain. It must be hard for Mommy and Daddy to understand. They have never had to live in the alley. They live here, where it's warm and dry and safe. "I am very scared of going back to the street and having no home. Nearly as scared as I am of being squashed into mush, or gobbled up and eaten." I tell Daddy. I wonder maybe if Daddy is scared of those things too. He doesn't say. But I am very glad that Daddy will not be replacing me and throwing me away.


	5. Daddy's Leaving

"Thank you." Mommy says, smiling slightly as Daddy stands back up again. "The last thing I need today is argument with the neighbours. I didn't tell anyone that I was getting a dog. I probably should have informed the landlord first. Do you know what he was barking about?"

"Puppies bark. He doesn't know any better yet. But it was nothing. He can't bark if he can't open his mouth. Then I just waited for him to calm down. I knew he would eventually. It's common sense. I'm not sure you can do much about the crying though. Even the most obedient puppies still cry." Daddy smiles. "But you shouldn't worry about the neighbours or the landlord. How could you have warned them? It's not like you knew you were getting a dog today either."

"Well that's true." Mommy smiles. But her expression turns more serious. "I wish you wouldn't grab his face like that though. How would you like it if someone held your mouth shut?" Mommy asks. She is very right. It is cruel and unfair. Daddy should have just explained how good a dog I am without holding my muzzle.

"It's not like you to be so loose with discipline." Daddy says, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hurt him. He's fine. He just needs to learn that barking indoors gets corrected. Then he'll learn not to do it any more, and you won't have to hold his muzzle closed."

"That's not my way of doing things. It may get results for some, but I'm not raising Black Hayate to obey because he's afraid of me. So I'm going to have to ask you not to do that to my dog again." Mommy says.

Daddy shrugs. "Fine. I was only trying to help. A rolled up newspaper is the best way to teach a dog if you ask me." He smirks. "But I should probably get going. Unless you need a bath too?" Daddy asks.

"No. That's alright." Mommy smirks. "I doubt I'd fit in the sink. Good night."

"Go? Where? Why? You live here, with me and Mommy." I explain, trotting quickly behind Daddy as he lifts his coat off of the chair. He might have forgotten. I had forgotten what our home looked like too until I saw it today and remembered. But he doesn't understand because he doesn't speak enough dog.

"Looks like he wants to be let out for a walk." Daddy says. "Might help tire him out before bedtime."

"No walks just yet. He needs a collar and a leash first. I'm not having him running out in front of cars."

"But he's bored." Daddy says. He bends down and pets me on the head. "He's bound to have a lot of energy after that big dinner, and he's not going to be able to get much exercise in here." Daddy is very right. I have lots of energy after all the bacon I ate.

"Well until I get a promotion, this is how big my apartment is. I don't like it either. But what's the alternative?" Mommy says. I did not know Mommy does not like our den. It's our home, and where we live. It's perfect.

"I could take him for a walk." Daddy says. "I'll be careful. Take him somewhere where I can't lose him." He tells Mommy.

"Yes. I want to go for a walk with Daddy." I tell Mommy. Daddy still hasn't said where he is going, but it must be important to leave his den.

"Absolutely not. It's getting dark and he has no collar and no leash. So he's staying here." Mommy says.

"Well, I'll swing by tomorrow then once you've had a chance to get him a leash." Daddy smiles, heading for the door.

"Sir, you don't need to do that. You've got plenty of work of your own." Mommy says. "I am perfectly capable of walking a puppy by myself."

"No, please! Don't go! Don't leave me alone again!" I whine, running after him. "Daddy needs to stay. He needs to come walk with us. He said." I protest. I don't want to be separated from either of my parents ever again. I worked so hard to find them. Daddy can't just leave now.

"Looks like someone doesn't want me to leave." Daddy says, glancing at Mommy and smirking. "And Hayate doesn't want to let me go either." Daddy adds, and Mommy blushes. "Quiet down, little guy." Daddy smiles at me, petting me on the head. "I might happen to be in the park tomorrow evening. If you happen to be going by that way on your walk, we might just cross paths."

Mommy smiles at Daddy. "Well, I suppose if you're going to be there anyway." She says, crossing her arms. "But I don't want you thinking I can't handle this on my own, Colonel. You neglect your work enough as it is."

"No. Stay. You have to. Please." I whimper, desperately. I don't want to see Daddy leave. I don't understand why he has to go, and it makes me very sad. "I promise to be a good dog, and be quiet like you asked, and you can call me any name. Just don't leave me on my own again." I sniffle. Sniffles aren't like whines or whimpers. They aren't ever for pretend. Sniffles are only ever for real.

Mommy scoops me up in her arms again as I paw at Daddy's leg, pleading with him to stay. "Come on. Leave him alone." Mommy says, as she lifts me and I let go of Daddy's shoe. We stand in the living room as Daddy puts on his coat and opens the front door. Daddy waves at me and Mommy as he closes the front door behind him. "You like Colonel Mustang, don't you?" Mommy asks. She smiles and sighs.

"Where is Daddy going?" I ask. "When will he be back?" So many questions that no one answered for me. Unfair treatment of dogs.

"Yes. I like him too." Mommy replies, softly.

"Then why did you just let him leave?" I whine softly into Mommy's shoulder. "You should have told him to stay. This is his den? Why doesn't he want to stay with us in his den?" But Mommy doesn't speak dog.

"Hush." Mommy smiles at me. "You heard Colonel Mustang earlier. You don't want to be a crybaby and let him down when he said he would come with us on our walk tomorrow. I don't want to have to tell him you didn't behave. I need you to prove that my way works. I know I can raise you without force. But I'm not going to raise a grumpy crybaby of a dog either."

"I'm not a crybaby." I protest. "I'm not. But I worked so hard to find you and Daddy, and I was looking forward to us being a happy family again, here in our home. And now he's gone and you haven't even told me why." I whimper. "Do you promise he will come home to stay tomorrow?" I ask Mommy, sniffling. I don't want to cry. I want to make my parents proud, like Daddy told me to. I want to make them proud more than anything. But I need to know we are going to be a happy family again soon. But Mommy still doesn't reply. There is no point in asking when she doesn't understand. I squirm until Mommy sighs and sets me down. I don't want Mommy to hold me right now. I trudge slowly to the kitchen and rub my head against the chair where Daddy's coat was earlier. It is still warm. But then I see something. Under the chair.

"Daddy's glove!" I say. I pick it up in my mouth. It is soft and I start to chew it, like I wanted to earlier. It is very good for chewing. But then I stop. "As long as I have this, then Daddy will realise he has lost it and come back to find it." I say to myself. "I will keep it safe for him until he comes back, and then he will be very proud of me, and never leave again." I make sure Mommy doesn't see me as I dash back into the living room with the glove in my teeth and look around. I need a place to hide it that no one will ever be able to find. "Behind the couch!" I say to myself. That looked like the best hidey place earlier. I push my way in behind the couch and tuck the glove just underneath the back. No one can see it, but I can still reach it when I need it. My plan is perfect. I trot, happily, back out into the living room. I am very proud of myself, now that I know Daddy will be coming back to stay, and Daddy will be proud of me too. I even have something to remind me of him until then. Mommy and Daddy will be very proud of me too for keeping it safe for Daddy.

"There you are." Mommy says, smiling. "I hate to admit it, but Colonel Mustang was right. A young puppy needs exercise after dinner. But I know we can still play in here, even though I know you'd prefer to run around outside. Can't we?"

"Yes!" I say. I am very happy that Mommy knows I like playing. All puppies love to play. I pant with my tongue out, and my tail wags too, and Mommy rubs my belly and laughs, just like Daddy did earlier. I am looking forward to seeing Daddy again on my walk tomorrow, and I will make him and Mommy proud when I show them that I kept his glove safe. In the meantime, Mommy will keep me company. Just the two of us. As long as I have Mommy, I will not feel alone.


	6. Bedtime

Mommy and me played until it got very dark outside. Mommy made shadows on the wall, and I chased them. It made Mommy laugh and smile. But then it got dark and Mommy said she was done playing for now because she was too tired. I wasn't tired though. I had energy from my bacon I had earlier. Mommy had bacon too, so I was surprised she got tired so easily.

"Come on." Mommy says, scooping me up in her arms. I peek over her shoulder as she walks towards the other room in our home that I haven't been to yet. I am looking forward to exploring this room, as I think I have explored everywhere else in our home now, and I still have a lot of energy left for exploring. When Mommy scooped me up I had been darting around the living room skirting board, chasing my own shadow on the wall. Shadows are fun to chase, because you never quite catch them. You can only get very close. But one day I will catch it.

"I would like to explore more outside as well, please." I say as I peek over Mommy's shoulder at the front door to our home. Daddy had said that Mommy should take me for a walk outside because I would be bored in here. I think he might be very right and this might be very true. There is a lot outside that I still haven't seen yet. Outside is the biggest place of all, and now that I have Mommy and I won't get lost again, we can explore it together. I want to know where Daddy has gone too. But it looks like I will have to wait until Mommy takes me for my walk in the park tomorrow. Daddy said he will be there. I hope he will come and stay with us after that. It makes me sad to think of him alone without us, and I miss him very much.

"It's bedtime for me. That means it's bed time for you as well." Mommy says. Mommy doesn't want to explore right now. "I've got work in the morning, so we have to go to sleep." As we go into the the new room, Mommy holds me up to the window and I look out at the city. It is getting darker outside now. Then Mommy pulls the curtains shut, and I can't see out of the window any more.

"No. Not bedtime. I still want to explore." I tell her as she sets me at the foot of the bed. But she doesn't hear because she doesn't speak dog. I make a dash for the door. It is not Hayate's bedtime yet. Why should I have to go to sleep just because Mommy is? Unfair treatment of dogs.

"Oh no you don't." Mommy says, pushing the door closed. "You'll have to do better than that to get past me." She smirks and picks me up again. "You've got a lot to learn about living here, and it starts now. This is when we sleep. Playtime is over." She says, setting me at the foot of the bed again. "You sleep here. That's your spot. Now stay." She says, sounding more serious now.

"But I don't want to stay." I explain. "I am not tired dog. I am awake dog, and I want to keep exploring. I will go to sleep later." I spring up again and dash over to the door. But the door is closed. So I need to get it open. I do my dog whimpers and puppy whining. I know now that makes humans do what I want. I scratch at the door to make sure Mommy knows what my whimpers mean.

"Do not do that." Mommy snaps at me. "You will scratch the door, and then I will have to pay for it." I don't really know what that means, but it doesn't look like she is listening to my whimpers right now. Maybe they do not work every time. She picks me up once more and sets me at the foot of the bed again. "Now this is the last time I'm going to do this tonight. Even if you don't plan on sleeping right now, I do. You will be getting up when I do as well, and I won't be taking whining for an excuse in the morning when you don't want to because you're tired. 7:30. That's when we get up, got it?"

"Not fair." I say sitting at the foot of the bed. "Why do you get to choose? I don't make you sleep when I want to." I continue. What I say is very true. I have never made a human sleep when I say so. But Mommy sounds very serious now. I don't think I will be able to change her mind. She gets into bed and pulls the duvet over herself. Then she stretches out one hand to lift the little ticking box off the nightstand. She winds a clicky thing on the ticky box around a couple of times and puts it back. She then pulls a long string hanging over her bed and the room suddenly goes completely dark as she puts her head down on the pillow. This is very surprising to me. As far as I knew, everyday it starts out light, and then gets dark later. But Mommy just made the whole room get dark at once in one second. It was by pulling the string above her bed. Someday I will have to try pulling it to see if I can do that as well, or only Mommy can.

But I am still quite bored, sitting at the end of the bed. I want to play, but Mommy is sleeping now and doesn't want to play with me. "Where did Mommy say she was going in the morning? 'To walk'?" I ask myself. "It certainly sounded like 'to walk'." But that couldn't be true. Mommy is going to take me on a walk tomorrow in the evening, to the park, so I can see Daddy again. I hope Mommy isn't going to see Daddy without me. I would feel alone and left out. I sulk thinking about it. "Unless human also have walks." I say to myself. It seems to make sense. Dogs need walks to exercise our legs. But humans have very long legs compared to dogs. Perhaps they need very long walks that take a long time to exercise their longer than dog legs. "That must be what Mommy means." I tell myself. "Morning is for human walks, evening is for dog walks."

I am still very bored though, sitting at the end of the bed. Important also, I need to go to the bathroom. I peed earlier, but I have not pooped since I came back to our home, and I had a lot of bacon for dinner. So now I need to poop bad. But Mommy said earlier that I can only go to the bathroom on the newspaper in the living room. But the door is closed, and I cannot get to it. I have already tried whining at the door, and Mommy didn't like that either. So I will have to go to the bathroom here in the bedroom, and if Mommy doesn't like it, she can only blame herself for keeping me shut in here when I wasn't ready to go to sleep. Mommy's fault. Not Hayate's. Perhaps that will show her to never do that again. Then she will let me choose my own bedtime and let me explore whenever I want. It is a very good idea now that I think about it. But where to go? I don't think I want Mommy to find it right away. I will need to hide it somewhere. That way she will find it when I am in a different room tomorrow, and I might be able to pretend it was not me. Mommy cannot be angry at Hayate if she does not know it was me who pooped in her room.

I hop off the bed and circle in the middle of the room. I sniff the ground to find the best spot to go to the bathroom. Going to the bathroom is very important for dogs. We need to mark our territory to make sure no other dogs take it. That's what I am doing. Mommy should be pleased that I am keeping our home safe from other dogs. I think she will actually be very pleased, and will not blame Hayate for pooping. But it is best still to hide it, just in case I am maybe wrong, and Mommy is not happy that I pooped. I decide that the best place to hide it is behind the curtains. I don't think Mommy look will there right away. So I can hide in another room before she finds it. That way she can't blame me if I am not here when she finds the poop. But I don't think Mommy will be mad anyway. Mommy will be proud of me for marking my territory and protecting our home from other dogs. I go behind the curtain and squat down. What a good boy I am.

When morning comes, I am actually quite tired. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time, because I wasn't tired. But Mommy didn't want to play, and I couldn't even chase my own shadow because the room was completely dark. The little ticky box makes a very loud noise this morning, and wakes Mommy up. The noise startles me too, and I jump off the bed. I am not scared, just startled. It was very difficult for me to get back onto the bed on my own after I was done pooping. It was very high for me to climb, and Mommy was asleep and couldn't lift me up and set me in my spot like before. Mommy still seems tired this morning, even though she slept for a very long time last night. I think she should go back to sleep if she is still tired, and let me do the same. But I don't think that is going to happen. Then I remember the poop behind the curtains. The more I think about it now that it is in fact morning, I wonder if Mommy will be pleased that I have marked my territory behind the curtain. Now that it is morning, and Mommy will find it soon, I think perhaps I may have been wrong, and she won't like what I have done. I also may not be able to run and hide before she finds it because the door is still closed. If Mommy opens the curtains before the door, she will probably know it was me who pooped, and I'm only allowed to poop on the newspaper. But if I just sit in front of where I went to the bathroom then she can't see it because I will be in front of it. That should work. So I dash behind the curtain again.

"Black Hayate." Mommy calls out, looking around the room. She can't see me. "Black Hayate, come on. I told you that you would be getting up at 7:30." She repeats, looking around her room for me. I can faintly see her coming towards me through the curtain. She must be able to see me now. "Ok, enough playing. It's breakfast time." She says. I can hear her getting closer. But she pauses, and I hear her sniffing the air like she smells something. I think she must be able to smell that I have gone to the bathroom and marked my territory. I hadn't thought about that. Mommy pulls back the curtain and looks very cross with me. I feel bad because Mommy sounded quite happy at first this morning. Mommy lifts me up, a hand either side of my middle. She sees the poop on the floor, behind the curtain. "Black Hayate, you do not do that in here!" She shouts at me. I feel I must look very guilty. Mommy is not pleased about me marking my territory at all. "Absolutely not! Bad, bad dog" She says. This has not gone as I planned.

"I'm not a bad dog. I couldn't get to the paper you put down in the other room, and I was keeping our home safe from other dogs by making it smell like Hayate. You should call me 'good, good dog'." I explain. But Mommy doesn't speak dog and doesn't hear. I try more puppy whimpers, as she sets me down but Mommy just turns her back on me.

"No. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We have rules here, and you do not potty in the bedroom, got it?" She snaps at me. She sounds very serious and not pleased.

"Then you should have left the door open, and not made me go to bed when I wasn't tired." I reply. Perhaps puppy whimpers are not as effective as I first thought. That is two times now they have not worked at all.

"Let's get some breakfast." Mommy sighs. "I'll clean that up afterwards."


	7. Alone All Day

"Now I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because it was your first day." Mommy says, lacing up her boots as I sit down after finishing my breakfast. "But you will be adjusting to my routine. Not the other way around." She continues. "I will be doing some shopping for you today. You will be getting a collar and a leash, and then I will be taking you for a walk after you've had your dinner. From now on you are getting walked every evening, when I get home. You will learn to do your business outside. But if you really can't wait, you go on the newspaper here." She says, pointing to the sheets of paper on the living room floor.

I still don't know why it is important where I go to the bathroom. It shouldn't matter to Mommy. But since it does, I will make an effort. I want to make Mommy proud of me because I am her boy. I am a good dog. "Good. I am looking forward to my walk." I reply. Mommy smiles at me. "I have explored all of in here, so I need to explore more of outside. Also, after my walk will Daddy be coming back to stay?" I ask. I am looking forward to seeing him later, on my walk. But I don't want him to just leave again afterwards. This is his home too. He needs to stay here with me and Mommy. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog.

"I'm counting on you." Mommy says, petting me on the head and smiling. "Good dog." She says, going to the front door. I knew I was a good dog.

I trot along behind Mommy as she goes to open the door. "Where are you going? Can't I come with you? I will be bored here on my own. How long until you come back?" These are all questions that I need answered. I sit and whine when we come to the front door. My whines are very effective. Whining got me extra bacon, and Mommy did forgive me for pooping in the end. Whines and whimpers are a puppies most powerful tool.

"No, no. You stay here. I will be back after work, and then we can go for a walk. Until then you stay put." Mommy says, placing her hands on my sides and sitting me down on the floor. Then she swiftly edges out the door, not opening it very wide and closing it promptly behind her. I whine for a little while at the door, but it doesn't do any good. Mommy could be quite far by now, and wouldn't hear my whimpers. I am disappointed that my whining did not prove more effective just now.

"Now what do I do?" I think to myself, taking my paws off the door and trotting over to the couch. It takes me a few goes because it is quite high for me to jump with my short legs, but I manage to get up on the couch on my own. I haven't been up here without Mommy before. I sit down on the couch and think. I am going to be very bored without anyone here to play with me. I will have to find a way to amuse myself.

"The soft squares." I think to myself. The couch has three soft squares on it, a bit like the pillow that Mommy sleeps on. They are propped up tall against the back of the couch. With some pulling, I drag one down with my teeth. It is soft, but quite tough as well. Perfect for chewing. It will take quite a while to chew up all three of them. Perhaps by the time I am done chewing them, Mommy will be home.

"Am I allowed to chew these?" I ask myself. I don't want to upset Mommy. She didn't seem very pleased when I chewed the towel when Daddy was drying me. But Daddy didn't mind really, and he is coming back later to live here with me and Mommy forever. He will be able to explain that it's ok. "Yes, I can chew these." I decide. They don't seem to do anything anyway. Towels are for drying, but the soft squares on the sofa don't do that. They must be here for me to chew. I plunge my teeth into the peach-coloured cushion and rip through a few threads. My teeth are quite new since I am only a new puppy, and this is perfect exercise for them.

I have chewed up all of the soft squares by the time Mommy gets home, and taken a bathroom break. I went on the newspaper like Mommy told me to because I am a very good dog. Mommy will be very proud of me. When I hear the door begin to open, I hop off the couch and skip over to see Mommy. I have missed her very much. She has been gone for a lot longer than I expected. "Mommy!" I say, excitedly, jumping up my front paws on her knees as she comes in. Mommy is holding a bag.

"No, no, no! Look what you've done." Mommy shouts at me. I don't know why she is angry. I thought she would be proud of me for going to the bathroom on the newspaper like she said. I was very good, and got almost all of it on the newspaper. "Black Hayate, how am I going to pay for this?" Mommy says, looking at the shreds of couch squares all over the living room.

I don't know what 'paying' is. "Don't worry about those. The soft squares don't do anything anyway. They are only good for chewing. That's why I chewed them." I explain.

Mommy sighs and puts her head in her hands. Then Mommy picks up all the pieces of the couch squares I chewed and puts them in the trash. She looks very annoyed with me. "That's what I get for leaving a puppy alone all day, I guess." She sighs.

"I was very bored. There was no one here to play with me, and my teeth were sore from being new. So I chewed the couch squares. I didn't realise they were important. Honest, I didn't." I explain my most sincerely. I still don't know my Mommy minds. The couch squares were only good for chewing, and I chewed them my best.

She does see the newspaper I went potty on now. "At least you tried." She half smiles. "But your aim needs a little work." I suppose this is true. I didn't get all of it on the newspaper. But I did get most of it on the newspaper. That's definitely improvement.

"I am still a good dog because I tried very hard." I tell her.

"Come here. I got you some stuff today. Don't you want to see?" Mommy says to me, crouching down.

I do want to see, so I walk over. I hope it is not a trick because Mommy is angry about the soft squares. But she seems to be in a bit better of a mood now. Perhaps she has realised that the soft squares were only good for chewing. "Show me. What is mine?" I ask, sniffing around the bag she is holding.

Mommy smiles at me and pets me on the head. Then she opens the bag to show me what is inside. "This is your new bowl." She says. "No need to use that old bowl. We can throw that out. This one is for dogs, see?" She continues.

The new bowl has a pawprint on it. Dogs make pawprints. Mommy is right. That bowl is for dogs like me. "Yes, that is a good bowl for a dog. What else?" I ask.

"This is your new collar. You wear it and you'll be the most handsome dog in the neighbourhood." She says, rubbing under my chin. It is a nice collar and Mommy puts in on me. I am sure I look extremely handsome. My tail wags and it makes Mommy laugh. "This is some puppy shampoo for bath time. No need to borrow mine any more. Now you've got some of your own."

"Yes. That is good." I say to Mommy. Daddy had mentioned Hayate shampoo for Hayates before. I am glad I have some of my own. Dogs like to have their own things. We like to take care of our property and keep it safe from other dogs. I will protect my collar, my shampoo and my bowl.

"Also, we have some dog food for your dinner." Mommy says. "You'll be getting this from now on. Every evening before we go for our walk."

"No. I want bacon." I say. "Bacon is my favourite and I want that please."

"Are you hungry now? I bet you are." Mommy says. "You must have worked up quite an appetite, destroying the living room all afternoon." She smirks.

"Yes, but I am hungry for bacon again, like yesterday. Did you get me any of that?" I ask, following her into the kitchen. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog.

"We will need to take a trip to the vet soon to take care of a few things. But you're not worried. You're a brave dog, aren't you?" Mommy asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. Very brave." I reply. I don't know what the vet is, but I'm very not afraid of it. Mommy pours some dog biscuits into my bowl.

"No. Bacon. Make some now." I demand. It is not fair to make me eat food I don't want. I let Mommy eat anything she chooses. Unfair treatment of dogs.

"Go on. It's dinner time. You're going to be tiny forever if you don't eat your meals." Mommy smirks, teasing me.

"You are cruel to dogs." I explain. "It is mean to force me to eat dog food while you eat delicious human food, and it is also terrible and horrible to tease me about being a small puppy." I say. I wait and stare at Mommy, hoping she will change her mind and make me some bacon after all. But I remember Mommy does not speak dog, and does not understand how cruel she is being. I begin to eat the dog biscuits. I do have to admit that they are still quite nice. Perhaps Mommy is not completely cruel to dogs. But still not as wonderful as bacon. Bacon is still my favourite.

"Good boy." Mommy says when I'm done with my biscuits, attaching the leash to my new collar. "Shall we go for a walk?" Mommy asks. "Shall we go and see Colonel Mustang?"

"Colonel! Yes. That's Daddy. Let's go and see him." I say, running towards the front door. But suddenly I can't run any further. It is strange because my paws are stil moving, but I'm not getting any closer to the door. Something is holding me back.

"Slow down." Mommy says, pulling me back with the leash. "We walk at my pace, got it? No racing ahead. Good dog."


	8. The Park

I lead and Mommy follows as we go down the stairs. I remember this was the way we came into the big building where our home is. But Mommy carried me on the way in. This time I get to walk with my own paws, which I prefer. Being carried is for babies, and I am not baby puppy. Mommy pulls on my leash as I lead the way. "At my pace." She repeats. I think she must want me to slow down. But I think she should just walk fast like Hayate. If I can walk fast with small puppy legs, Mommy can definitely walk fast with grown up human legs. Mommy is just being lazy.

When we get outside I don't know where to go. There is so much of outside that I have not explored that I don't know where to start. But I want to find Daddy. So I must go to where he is. "This way, Hayate." Mommy says, pulling the leash as she takes a right turn. I don't know where we are going, but Mommy must have an idea. I can't remember where Daddy said he would be. So I will follow Mommy. I think Mommy has explored outside before, maybe on her long, human walks.

We walk for a little while down the busy street, and go past a lot of people. At the first I try to stop and talk to the people we walk past on the street. I am always curious when I see new people, because I have not met them before and I want to see if they are friendly. When I lived on the street before I found Mommy again, I saw lots of people every day. But they always seemed to avoid me. Sometimes humans would tell their human puppies to "stay away from that stray dog". I don't know what a 'stray' is, but apparently I was one. Maybe a 'stray' is someone who can't find their Mommy.

Mommy keeps walking, and I have to walk at her pace. Before I was walking too fast for Mommy. But now Mommy is walking too fast for me, because I want to meet all of the people I am walking past. But Mommy doesn't want to. She is ignoring them, and it is rude. I don't know why Mommy gets to choose how fast we walk. Why can't I choose? It's my walk and I've been bored all day, while Mommy has been out enjoying her human walk in the morning. Unfair treatment of dogs.

A human boy walks very close to me and I jump on him to say hello. "Come on, Hayate. Leave him alone." Mommy says as I jump up on a human boy and try to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm Black Hayate. What is your name? Have you seen my Daddy?" I ask. But he doesn't answer. I guess he doesn't speak dog either. So many humans that don't speak dog.

"I'm sorry about him. It's his first time going for a walk. He's just a bit excitable." Mommy apologises to the boy. He didn't seem upset. There was no need to apologise. "You don't jump up on people. It's not polite." Mommy tells me.

"You're wrong." I correct Mommy. "That is how puppies say hello. I was being friendly. You were being not polite by ignoring them. It is rude to ignore people." I explain. It made me sad when I lived on the street before I found Mommy and people would ignore me. But Mommy has never lived on the street, so she might not know that.

We arrive at a place I have never to before. There are no cars on these streets, and there are lots of trees and grass and flowers. Perfect for digging. I had forgotten how much I liked digging, but seeing the flower beds, I suddenly remember.

"This is the park." Mommy says. But I'm not really listening. I dash off in the direction of the nearest flower bed. "Stay." Mommy commands. She has the leash, so I don't really have a choice.

"I don't want to stay. I want to dig in the flowers. You can too. I will show you. It's fun." I explain. But Mommy doesn't hear because she doesn't speak dog. I don't like the leash very much. It would be better if I could just walk beside Mommy without it. I think Mommy is worried that I would get lost, and it is very nice of her to think about Hayate being safe. But I wouldn't get lost. I would stay close to Mommy because I am a good dog. Mommy would just have to walk a little bit faster than usual.

"Come on." She says, walking away while holding my leash. "You're keeping Colonel Mustang waiting. You want to see him, don't you?"

"Daddy! I have missed him. Is he digging in the park?" I ask. I want to dig with him. I bet he would be good at digging. I follow Mommy, because she must know where he is. I have missed Daddy very much today.

"This way." Mommy smirks. She must definitely know that he is here. "You were so upset when he left yesterday. So don't keep him waiting."

I trot along happily beside Mommy. I am looking forward to seeing Daddy again. Mommy was right. I was very upset when he had to leave yesterday. I still don't understand why he didn't stay with Mommy and me. I would like to run ahead to get there fast. But I need Mommy to show me where he is. "Hurry up. Walk more quickly. Please. I miss Daddy. I want to see him." I say. But then I do see him. In the distance. It is starting to get a little bit dark, so it's harder to see. But he is sitting on a bench in the park. He looks very small from this far away. But I know it is him. I would recognise my Daddy anywhere.

We walk further, and it becomes clearer, and I am right. It is Daddy! "Good evening, Colonel." Mommy smiles.

"Good evening, Lieutenant. Good evening, Black Hayate." He replies, petting me on the head. "Were you a good boy today while Lieutenant Hawkeye was at work?"

I jump up on Daddy's leg. "I have missed you." I say, rubbing my head against his knee. "Please come home and live with Mommy and me today. Then we can play all day when Mommy is away."

"Down." Mommy says, firmly, pulling on my leash. I put my front paws back on the ground. "No he was not." Mommy grumbles. I feel quite guilty because she has told Daddy I was bad. But it really wasn't Hayate's fault.

"Oh?" Daddy smiles.

"He chewed up the living room. Now I need a new set of couch cushions." Mommy sighs.

"Well what did you expect?" Daddy laughs. "I told you he'd get bored stuck in there all day." Daddy is very right. He understands. Hayate was very bored and needed to chew those couch squares.

"But it's ok, Mommy." I tell her. "I won't be bored from now on, now that Daddy will play with me in the daytime."

"What was I supposed to do, Colonel? I can't afford to pay someone to dogsit every day."

"Dogsit?" I ask. I do not want anyone to sit on me. Humans are far too heavy to sit on dogs.

"Get him a chew toy and put sour spray on everything you don't want him to chew. He'll learn." Daddy says.

"I didn't realise you were a dog expert all of a sudden." Mommy says, sounding sarcastic. I don't think she believes that Daddy is a dog expert. But I believe him. He knew Hayate would be bored with no one to play with all day, and Daddy speaks dog. I heard him and he understands me sometimes. Mommy speaks no dog.

"I don't have to be an expert. If I can keep my whole team disciplined, I'm more than capable of knowing how to make one puppy behave." Daddy says. He sounds quite proud.

"Last I checked I kept your team disciplined." Mommy smiles. "And I'm afraid it's not that simple. When you tell Jean Havoc not to do something, believe or not he does actually listen a little. This little guy doesn't recognise a word I say."

"That's not true, Mommy." I tell her. "I understand everything you say. It is humans who do not understand dog." But Mommy doesn't hear. This proves my point. She isn't even trying to understand dog, and blames me for not speaking human. Unfair treatment of dogs.

Mommy sits down next to Daddy. Daddy has brought a basket with a towel over the top. I want to chew the towel, and also see what is in the basket. I can smell it and it smells like food. When Daddy takes the towel off of the basket, I see he has brought food. But I am still down here on the ground, and Mommy and Daddy and food are up on the park bench, and I can't reach. I whine at Daddy's feet as he eats some human food and offers some to Mommy. Daddy smiles at me, and is about to give me some human food. But then Mommy is very cruel.

"Hayate has already had his dinner, Colonel." Mommy says, snatching the human food from his hand. I am annoyed at Mommy. Daddy was going to give me delicious human food, and Mommy took it for herself. Greedy and selfish of Mommy. I continue whining. Daddy will understand. He can understand dog whimpers better than Mommy.

"Lieutenant, he can't help it if he's still hungry." Daddy says. He is very right. I can't help it.

"Hungry. Hungry." I whine.

"I know how much I gave him earlier. I read the directions on the back. A dog his size doesn't need any more this evening." Mommy says, shaking her head.

"Just a tiny piece. As a treat from me." Daddy says, tearing off a tiny piece of human food. I wish he would give me a bigger piece as a treat.

Mommy sighs. "Fine. A tiny piece. But wait until he stops his crying. I don't want to encourage another bad habit." But I don't want to wait, and I paw at Daddy's leg. "No!" Mommy scolds. "Sit down and stop you're crying, or you aren't getting anything."

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" Daddy asks. "Puppies can't help crying when they want something." Daddy tells Mommy. He is very right. I cannot help being hungry.

"And if you give them what they want, they will just learn to cry more. I have to be hard on him or he won't learn." Mommy says. I do think whining is good for getting what I want. I have seen it work before, so I know it does. I continue whimpering and paw at Mommy's leg now. "I said down." Mommy scolds. She sounds very serious. "Last chance or you get none."

"Lieutenant, I'm going to have to overrule you on this one. As your commanding officer, I insist you give Black Hayate some food." Daddy says, smirking.

"You aren't serious." Mommy says, looking very surprised.

"That's an order. Feed that puppy." Daddy laughs. Mommy drops the tiny piece of food and I gobble it all up as fast as I can in case Mommy changes her mind. It is delicious like bacon, but it is not bacon. It is some order delicious human food.

"I can't believe you made me do that. You're encouraging bad habits and you've undermined my authority." Mommy says, sounding annoyed.

"Lighten up. It was only a tiny piece." Daddy says.

"But I still gave him what he wanted when he cried. It teaches him crying works and makes it harder for him to grow out of it. It's poor parenting." Mommy tells Daddy, crossing her arms.

"Parenting?" Daddy asks, raising an eyebrow. I don't know what that word means either. "Black Hayate is a dog, Lieutenant."

"You know what I mean. Not parenting. But... dog raising. And I don't want to raise a baby. A crybaby, I mean." Mommy says, tripping over her words. Then she blushes and her face turns red. She looks embarrassed. But Mommy is wrong. I am not a baby or a crybaby. I was just hungry, and Mommy doesn't speak any dog. So I had to whine to let her know. Mommy's fault. Not Hayate's. "Anyway, are you going to tag along for our walk?" Mommy asks. "I need to let him tire himself out, and he's definitely going to the bathroom before we go home. I'm not making that mistake two nights in a row."


	9. Most Frightening of All

We walk around the whole park, and Daddy walks with us the entire time. I am very glad to have Daddy here with me. I want to dig in the flower beds as we walk past them again. But Mommy doesn't let me, and pulls me away from them with the leash. I don't like the leash. I want to choose where I go on my walk. Not Mommy. But then we stop and I go to the bathroom. I am allowed to potty and go to the bathroom outside. Mommy said so and it's true. She isn't angry at me for pooping in the park. Mommy lifts my potty with a plastic bag and puts it in the rubbish bin. Humans are strange about going to the bathroom and not like dogs. It doesn't make sense to Black Hayate. But I get lots of praise today for pooping outside, and Mommy says I have been a good dog. I think I have made Mommy proud by pooping. So I am pleased. I hope I made Daddy proud. I think did. I want to make both Mommy and Daddy proud more than anything. That's why I'm keeping Daddy's special glove safe. It's very important, and I'm guarding it in my hidey place behind the couch for him. If I make Daddy very proud of me then he will stay and not leave again and when he comes back to our den today, I will show him that I kept it safe and protected and he will be proud and stay forever.

We walk back around to the front gate of the park, where we came in. I think it must be nearly time for us to go back to our den. I am not tired, but I don't mind because I want to show Daddy that I have kept his special glove safe for him. But we pass some other dogs. There are three of them, and they are being walked by their daddy. I am a little bit afraid because they are much bigger than Hayate. So I stay to close to Mommy. I don't like those other dogs because they are bigger than me and look mean. I am afraid they might hurt me, or eat me. Being eaten is what I am most afraid of. I am very scared of being eaten by another dog or a scary monster. It used to give me nightmares when I lived in the little alley and no one was there to help me or keep me safe and protected. But I know Mommy would never let me be gobbled up and eaten. She would pick me up in her arms and hold me up high where they couldn't get me. No more nightmares now that I live with Mommy. I rub my head against Mommy's leg as we pass a very large dog. Maybe the biggest dog I have seen. It is a Great Dane. I know about them. They are much bigger than even big Shiba Inu. I am only puppy Shiba Inu. That dog could probably eat Hayate in maybe three bites.

"Mommy." I whimper, worried, rubbing my head against Mommy's leg.

"It's just another dog, Hayate." Mommy tells me. "You're fine." She adds, smiling. She puts the leash in her other hand, and I can walk inbetween Mommy and Daddy. Now I am safe and protected on both sides by both my parents.

"Is Hayate afraid of other dogs?" Daddy asks. He doesn't sound proud, and it makes me feel bad and useless. I don't want to feel like I'm letting him down.

"Apparently." Mommy sighs. "It's his first walk though. It's probably all a bit new to him. I guess it's normal for him to be a little afraid."

"I wasn't really afraid." I explain. "Just a bit worried. Not the same. I was worried because those dogs are big enough to eat Shiba Inu puppy."

"You're probably right." Daddy smiles.

We come to a big puddle and Mommy and Daddy walk around it. But I don't want to. I jump and play in the puddle, and it splashes Daddy.

"No! bad dog!" Mommy scolds. "Look what you've done. I'm so sorry, Colonel."

"Relax." Daddy says. He smiles at Mommy and then Mommy starts to smile too. "Admit it. You thought it was cute. You're just trying to look mad."

"Stop it." Mommy laughs. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Daddy asks.

"Undermining my authority. How am I supposed to teach him if you keep doing that?" I don't know what Mommy means.

"Good thing I brought this towel for the picnic after all." Daddy smiles. He lifts me in his arms and dries me with the towel. I chew the towel like when Daddy dried me after my bath before. I like chewing the towel, and Daddy doesn't mind. When he is done drying me, he wraps me up in the towel, even though I squirm my squirmiest because I don't want to be wrapped up. "Your burrito, Madam." Daddy says, handing me all wrapped up in towel to Mommy. "Complete with Hayate filling."

Mommy giggles. She holds me in her arms and rocks me back and forth very slowly. Suddenly I do start to feel more tired and sleepy now that Mommy is cradling me, and I don't squirm my squirmiest. "You're not a burrito." Mommy says, very softly, smiling at me. I don't know what that word means, but Mommy says I'm not one. "You're... well... you're my little one." Mommy holds me very close to her face and rubs her nose against mine.

"You can't blame him for acting like a baby if you keep treating him like one." Daddy says.

"I'm not treating him like a baby. I was just holding him, Colonel. I didn't realise it was a crime to hold a puppy." Mommy says "I don't want him to get cold after splashing in that puddle." Mommy says.

"But you're holding him... well... like a baby. And earlier you yelled at him for crying like one. It doesn't seem very fair to scold him so hard for behaving like a baby if you're going to handle him like a baby the rest of the time." Daddy says. "You're just confusing him." He might be right. Sometimes humans do confuse Hayate. I don't like being treated like a baby. But I do like Mommy's cuddles. Cuddles are not just for baby puppies.

"Why don't you mind your own business. It's better than rewarding his crying with food and grabbing him by the face when you decide you don't like it. How about you get your own dog and raise him however you want. But pay me the same courtesy." Mommy tells Daddy. This is second time Mommy has told Daddy to get a new dog. I don't like Mommy saying that and I don't want Daddy to get a new dog. A new dog wouldn't be his boy, and he definitely would not be their Daddy. I begin to whimper.

"Well someone's getting pretty defensive. He's crying now. Are you going to tell him not to be a baby while nursing him like one?" Daddy says, uncrossing his arms. Mommy blushes again but doesn't reply. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'd best be going. I'll see you at work."

Mommy doesn't say anything as Daddy turns away. She just takes the towel off me and hands it back to him. But I can't just let Daddy leave again. I jump out of Mommy's arms and run after Daddy. "Daddy! No! Wait! Where are you going?" I bark. Daddy has to come back or he won't see that I kept his special glove safe and he won't be proud of me.

"Stay!" Mommy calls, pulling hard on my leash. I topple back. Daddy turns around and smiles at me as I get back up. He bends down to pet me. "Sorry." Mommy smiles. "Hayate does like you. You are good with him. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful when you were just trying to help."

"It's nothing. I'm sure he's a handful." Daddy says. "And I've known you long enough to know that you don't like being beaten by a challenge. But needing a little help sometimes doesn't mean you're doing anything wrong. Hayate is a really young puppy , and he's had a tough life so far."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. But you have responsibilities of you're own. I don't want to impose. I should be able to handle one tiny puppy by myself." Mommy says.

"I can move some things around." Daddy shrugs. "We both know most of my paperwork isn't urgent anyway. This is your first time raising a dog. He might be tiny, but all dogs are a lot of work."

"Would you... like to come back to my apartment?" Mommy asks.

"Sorry. I can't this time. I wasn't just trying to ditch you when I said it was getting late. I've actually got a date tonight." Daddy replies. I don't know what he means. But I am very upset that he isn't coming back to our den. I thought he would come back to stay with us.

"Oh." Mommy says. She sounds upset too. I think she wanted Daddy to come back just like me. "Good. good for you. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks." Daddy smiles. "But we'll catch up soon. I should have some free time this weekend."

"But Daddy has to come back. He said he would." I whimper. I jump up on Daddy's leg as I whine at him. "I need to show you something. It's important. I kept it safe in my special hidey place for you. And you need to come back so we can play while Mommy is at morning walk. You said." I sniffle. Sniffles aren't like whines or whimpers. Sniffles aren't ever for pretend. They are only ever for real and actual.

"That's enough, Black Hayate." Mommy scolds "Let the Colonel go. He won't be very pleased with you if you make a mess of his clothes, and neither will I. Besides, nobody likes a crybaby." Mommy lifts me and puts me over her shoulder so I'm facing away from Daddy. I whine because I can't see him. "I'm sorry about that Colonel. I guess he's going through some separation anxiety. Hopefully he'll grow out of it."

"Don't worry about it. He was dumped on the street. It's probably normal to be a little clingy at first after being thrown away like that. I'm sure it will go away when he gets a little older." Daddy says. But Daddy must be wrong. I was not thrown away. I was left in the little alley by accident. It was a mistake. I bark and bark as I hear Daddy walk away. But Mommy holds me facing over her shoulder so I can't see him.

She sits down on the bench and sighs. "Stupid, Riza. Stupid." She says. "Why do I keep pushing him away?" Mommy slams her fist down on the bench.

"When will Daddy come back? Why doesn't he want to stay with us?" I ask. "And why did you tell Daddy to get a new dog?" I sniffle. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog.

But then Mommy cradles me in her arms and smiles. She has small tears in her eyes. I did not notice until now but she does. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you." Mommy says. "Colonel Mustang is right. I suppose it is natural for puppies to cry sometimes. I just want to get off to a good start and raise you right. If there's one thing I learned growing up it's that crying doesn't fix anything. You have to stand up and fix things yourself. I wouldn't have made it this far without that lesson." Mommy tells me. Then she looks off into the distance like she is looking far away or remembering from before. "There's a reason I can't stand the sound of crying. It's not your fault." She smiles. "But you know, I'll probably still miss it when you're older, as crazy as that sounds. You won't stay this size forever. That's for sure." Mommy sighs. "But you're not a baby. You're a growing dog, and I've got to treat you like one if I expect you to act like one. Don't I?" Mommy smiles. She sets me down on the ground. "Now I still don't want you racing ahead. We still walk at my pace. But I will be very impressed if you can remember the way home."

I do remember the way home, and I lead and Mommy follows. When I get too far ahead Mommy pulls me back on the leash. But I am still in front, and I still know how to get back to our den. I remembered because Hayate is smart dog. But When we are walking back home to our den, I see something that I have not seen before and I never want to see again. It is the most frightening thing I have ever seen in entire life of Hayate. It is like Mommy's car, but it's giant and much more loud, and it has huge jaws like a giant dog. I bark at it, as we walk closer to it on the street. "Stay away!" I bark. "Don't hurt my Mommy!"

"Settle down." Mommy says. She doesn't sound very interested. "It's just the garbage truck." I didn't know that was what it was called. But it is evil, and I hate it. It snarls as a man feeds it all kinds of things. It can chew through anything. Not just food or couch squares. "Do you want to take a closer look?" Mommy asks, lifting me in her arms. I am curious, but very afraid.

"Be careful, Mommy." I whimper. "It might eat us." It's eating everything the man puts in its jaws.

"When people don't want things any more, they throw them away. They go in the trash, and then they go in here and get crushed up so they take up less space." Mommy explains. "Which reminds me. I've been putting off putting the trash in the kitchen out, and it's piling up. But then I've been going through a lot more newspapers than usual recently."

"Thrown away?" I tremble. I have always been afraid of being thrown away. But I am even more scared now. Much more than ever before. "So if I was thrown away... would I go in there?" I ask. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog. Then I see the man feeding the hungry truck lift a cardboard box off the street and throws it in. It's huge, metal teeth crunch it and gobble it up. "Mama!" I whine, turning away into Mommy's shoulder so I don't have to look as box is squashed and eaten. That box that the truck gobbled up was just like the one I was left in when I was lost. If I had not found Mommy, I would have been inside and thrown into the hungry truck and chewed until I was all gone. That's what would happen if I was thrown away. But that won't ever happen. It can't. Mommy loves me and wouldn't want me to be eaten. People only thow away things they don't want or take up too much space. Mommy said so, and I am only small Shiba Inu puppy.


	10. The Shoot

I am still trembling and clinging very close to Mommy when we are back in our den. I rub my head against Mommy's leg to try and get her attention. She smiles at me. She is still holding Daddy's towel. The one I was wrapped in before. Daddy said I looked like a 'burrito'. I don't know what that means, but Mommy didn't agree. Mommy picks me up in one hand. This time I don't squirm my squirmiest because I want Mommy to keep me safe. She puts the towel over her other shoulder.

"Come on. Let's take the trash out. It's been piling up all week." Mommy sighs. She had talked about this earlier, when we were with the hungry truck. I'm going to see where the trash goes when it is thrown away to go to the hungry truck's belly. I hope I am never thrown away. But I don't think Mommy would ever do that. Mommy opens the bin in the kitchen by stepping on a pedal at the bottom which makes the top open wide like hungry jaws. She grabs the bag and pulls it out of the top of the bin and ties it up, all with one hand. Mommy is very good at doing things lots of things at the same time. It must be hard to hold Hayate while tieing up the trash as well. But Mommy is very smart.

Just outside our front door is the "shoot". Mommy said it was called that. She told me. Mommy opens the shoot and I peer down. It makes me quite afraid. The shoot is like a cold metal door that leads to a very deep and dark place, all the way down. It creeks a horrible, slow sound as Mommy opens it. It is so dark and so far down that I can't see the bottom.

"That's where the trash goes. It's a lot easier than having to bring it downstairs every time." Mommy smiles. "We just drop it down here, and it goes down to the bottom to be collected."

"To the hungry truck?" I ask. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog. But I know that is where the trash goes. It goes to be eaten when it is thrown away and not wanted. I hold very tight to Mommy as Mommy drops the trash bag in. I watch it fall all the way down to the bottom. But then the towel falls off Mommy's shoulder.

"Daddy's towel!" I bark. "Quick! Stop it!" But it's too late. It has fallen into the shoot and it's gone forever.

"Damn it." Mommy says. "I'll have to but the Colonel a new one."

"But that one was Daddy's. It's important and you lost it." I tell Mommy. "A new one won't be Daddy's towel." I whimper.

"Settle down." Mommy says, sounding not pleased as she closes the shoot. "It's just a towel. I can get another one tomorrow. It's nothing to get upset about. It's not like it's you who has to pay for it." Mommy says, rolling her eyes.

But it does make me upset. It has fallen all the way down to the bottom. So far that I can't see. It reminded me of Daddy and now it is going to be squashed and eaten. If Daddy's towel can just be thrown and replaced, maybe I will be as well. Mommy didn't even seem to care that it was Daddy's towel. His special one that he brought on our walk. What if one day Mommy and Daddy drop me down the shoot and get a new dog? They might not even care that I am their boy. Daddy might want a dog called Bruce. Daddy said that's what he wanted. I sniffle as I paw at Mommy's shoulder. Sniffles aren't like whines or whimpers. They are never for pretend. Only for real and for actual.

"This is exactly what I was talking about earlier." Mommy says, setting me down on the ground. She does not sound pleased or proud. I try to climb up on her leg so she will carry me again. "No. You're not a baby. I'm not going to be treating you like one any more. So you're going to have to stop acting like one. Now turn around and march back inside." Mommy says, pointing at the open door to our den.

"I'm not being a baby!" I bark. "But we have to get Daddy's towel back. Hurry! The hungry truck is going to eat it, and it will be all gone!"

Mommy sighs. But then this old lady walks past us in the hallway. She does not look pleased or proud either. She frowns, first at me and then at Mommy. I don't like her. She looks mean. Suddenly Mommy picks me up and I stop barking. "I'm sorry." Mommy apologises to her. "He's just a puppy. He's still learning."

The nasty old lady doesn't say anything. But she sniffs and makes her nose wrinkle. I don't think she likes me. She is definitely not pleased or proud.

Once she has turned the corner and is gone and we can't see her anymore, Mommy looks at me and is angry. She lifts me and carries me back inside, but it is not like when Mommy usually carries me. She carries me by my collar this time, held away from her and with her other hand under my middle. There are no cuddles from Mommy now, and she doesn't lift me up properly. Only just off the ground. "You embarrassed me just now, Hayate." She says, dropping me from a few inches onto the soft ground just inside our den and closing the door. "I told you before. Other people live in this building. They don't want to hear you whining or barking. That was the head of the residence committee. Do you have any idea what she could do? You have to learn to behave if you're going to live here."

"If I'm going to live here?" I ask. "But where else would I live? This is our home." Maybe that is why Daddy doesn't live here. Maybe he was too loud. But I am very afraid of being sent back to the street or thrown away. "I'm sorry." I apologise to Mommy. "I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. But you dropped Daddy's towel and you should have gone to get it back. The hungry truck will have eaten it by now."

Mommy is not pleased with me at all, and she doesn't pet me or play with me this evening. I am worried I have made her very not proud, and that she will tell Daddy and he will be angry with me as well. Mommy goes to bed very early, but she doesn't try to put me to bed this time. She just turns all the lights off and leaves the bedroom door open. I think Mommy must be worried I will poop in our room again. But I won't because I already pooped in the park like a very good dog. I try to play on my own. But I can't even chase my shadow because it's all dark. So I put myself to bed. But I wish I hadn't.

"Time to take out this trash." Mommy says. She is having to talk loudly because I can hear the hungry truck outside, and the hungry truck is there because I am having a terrible nightmare. Hungry truck is worst nightmare of Hayate. It is being thrown away, and squashed and even eaten all at once. Worst nightmare of all. I thought there would be no more nightmares now that I live in our den with Mommy and not on the street. But it is very like before. We are in the kitchen and Mommy is holding me in one hand while she throws away more trash. Some of it isn't important, but then I see her throw away bacon. She lifts it off the counter. It smells delicious but she just throws it away.

"No!" I bark. "Why did you do that? If you didn't want it I could have eaten it. Bacon is my favourite, and you wasted it!" But Mommy can't hear me. Not even just because she doesn't speak dog. But also because the hungry truck is so loud outside. Then she picks up something else.

"Daddy's towel!" I bark. "Where did you get it? It was lost. All the way at the bottom of the shoot." I say. But then Mommy throws it in the trash as well.

"It's ok. We'll buy another one." She smiles and laughs.

"But that one is special. You can't just replace something that's special." I tell her. Maybe Mommy doesn't understand that one was Daddy's, and a new one wouldn't be his.

"Now there was one more thing…" Mommy says. She puts her finger on her chin and pauses like she is thinking. "Oh yes… I found this." Mommy tells me, picking up Daddy's special glove from the counter. "I think this needs to go in the trash as well."

"No! You can't!" I bark my loudest. "It's important. I know it is. I have to show Daddy that I kept it safe for him. If I don't show him then he won't come back."

"We can't give this back to the Colonel." Mommy says. "He won't want it."

"No! You're wrong. He will want it. I'll prove it when he gets here." I tell Mommy. I know I must be right. Daddy's glove is important and special, and he does want it back. He will be proud when I give it to him.

"Why would he want this old one?" Mommy asks. "It's chewed up and smells like dog. He'll get a new one. A better one. That's we do. When humans are done using something we throw it away and get something new. New and better." Then Mommy drops the glove into the bin.

"NO!" I bark. I squirm my squirmiest to try and grab the glove. I can't let it be thrown away. I need to show it to Daddy. I need my Daddy back. But then the noise machine rings.

"That will be the Colonel now." Mommy says. She lets go of me and I tumble into the bin as the lid closes.

"Mommy! Please!" I bark. "I've fallen in and I can't get out." But it's no good. Mommy can't hear me over the hungry truck. I hear it growl louder and louder. It's outside and it wants to eat me. "Please Mama! You have to hear me! I've fallen into the trash and you're going to throw me away. You can't throw away your own boy." I whimper. But then there is a loud noise and I wake up. I'm back in our room with Mommy. I jump of the bed because I am so startled.

"It's just the alarm clock, Hayate." Mommy sighs. "Same as yesterday. Same as tomorrow." She says, standing up and stretching. "Same as pretty much every day."


	11. Toy

"I need you to promise me not to chew up the couch any more." Mommy says. I chew at the lace on her boot as she ties the other one, but she pulls it away from me. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. The chewing stops now." She says sternly.

"But I can't help it." I explain. "I am new puppy. Chewing is important for new puppies."

"I will bring back something that you are allowed to chew when I get home from work. But you have to be a good boy and wait until I come back. You've already ruined one set of couch cushions. I don't want to have to replace anything else. It's expensive and I can't afford it. So no chewing, and only go to the bathroom on the newspaper." Mommy instructs.

"What about Daddy? Is he coming home too today?" I ask. I still don't know why he isn't here now. This is his home too. He shouldn't have to live in the wild. It isn't fair. Hayate, Daddy and Mommy. That is our family. But Mommy doesn't answer because she doesn't speak dog.

It isn't long after Mommy is gone that I start to get very bored. I have chased my shadow, I have walked all around our home probably three times. All of the rooms I can get into at least. Mommy has closed to the door to our room. So I can't explore in there right now. There is even another door inside our room. I have seen Mommy go in there sometimes. But I've never been allowed. I am curious to see what is behind that door. But I can't even get to it right now. There is nothing for me to do when I'm left here on my own. The only thing I can think to do to pass the time is chewing. Chewing is quite fun, and I am able to do that on my own without needing anyone else to play with. But I promised Mommy that I would not chew, because she doesn't like it when I chew the things in our home. I check behind the couch to make sure Daddy's glove is still protected in my hidey place. The nightmare I had last night was one of the worst in entire life of Hayate.

"Still there." I say, as I drag the glove out from behind the couch. It is a white glove with a red circle on it. I am very glad it was only a dream and Mommy didn't throw away Daddy's glove. Daddy's glove reminds me of Daddy, and I miss him. And I need to show him that I have kept it safe for him so I can make him proud. I chew the glove a little. I do like chewing. But I make sure not to chew too hard. I don't want to ruin Daddy's glove in case he doesn't want it and throws it away. So I only chew it a little bit, and only because I am bored. I wish Mommy were here to play with me. "Where is it Mommy went again?" I ask myself. "To 'walk'?" It certainly sounded like she said she needed to go to 'walk'. But I thought walk was later, in evening time. "If Mommy is going for a walk, why can't I come too?" I think. I would be a lot less bored if I was on walk with Mommy. Daddy might be there too. Daddy understands that I am bored puppy. He said so. I hoped that meant he would come back to our den and keep me company. But Daddy is human too. Maybe he is on human walk as well in the morning. There must be something I can do to pass the time until Mommy comes home.

I look around the room. Perhaps there is something I can chew and hide, and then Mommy won't find out. Behind the couch is a very good hidey place. No one has ever found Daddy's glove when I hide it there. Not any other dogs and not even Mommy. Only Hayate knows about secret hidey place behind the couch. Or maybe there is something that I am allowed to chew. Something that is not important and is allowed to be chewed. I remember the newspaper that Mommy put down in the living room for me to potty on. If I am allowed to go potty on it then it can't be very important. If it's not important then maybe I could chew it. I can chew the newspaper and then just wait until Mommy takes me for my walk to go to potty. That is a very good plan.

It is still a long time before Mommy gets home. I have long chewed up all the paper by then. Unfortunately newspaper is not very strong, and it did not last very long for chewing. I had to chew the legs of the chairs a little bit. Not a lot, but some. But it's ok. Chair legs are strong and can survive a lot of chewing. Even when I chewed them and chewed them, they did not rip up like newspaper or couch squares. Then I hear the door open.

"Mommy!" I dash over to the door. I am very happy to see Mommy again. She bends down and pets me on the head.

"Good afternoon." She says, smiling. "Have you been a good boy while I was away?" Mommy is holding a bag like yesterday. I hope she has got me more things of my own. Mommy said she would get me something that can be chewed by Hayate.

"Yes. I have been very good. I only chewed the newspaper and the chairs a little bit." I explain. That is still mostly good. Only a tiny amount bad dog.

"Black Hayate!" Mommy exclaims, seeing the shreds of torn paper all over the living room. "You chewed up that newspaper. That's not what I put that down for. You were supposed to use that to go the bathroom. You better not have gone to the bathroom anywhere else." She says, sounding angry.

"I haven't. I am waiting until we go for my walk. It is making my belly quite sore though. We should probably go to walk soon." I explain. But Mommy doesn't hear because she doesn't speak dog. She looks all around our home. I think she might believe I have pooped and hidden it again. But I have not. I do wonder if I could hide my potty behind the couch. I think I could. I don't think Mommy would find it because only Hayate knows about the hidey place behind the couch. But hidey place is only for things that are special and important, like Daddy's glove.

"Ok. Never mind." Mommy says. Mommy looked all around our home, but she couldn't find any potty because I was a good dog. "But you still shouldn't do that. It still makes a mess." She sighs. Then Mommy pours me my dog biscuits. Still no bacon today, even though I told Mommy it's my favourite. Unfair treatment of dogs. But I do still love dog biscuits. They are still yummy food, even though bacon is favourite of Hayate. Then Mommy sees the chew marks on the chair legs. "Black Hayate, did you do this even when I specifically told you not to?"

"Yes, but chairs are much stronger than soft couch squares. See, still good." I tell her. 

"I don't know why I bother." Mommy sighs. "You don't understand a word I say."

"But I do!" I tell her. "All of the words. Except maybe a couple. But you do not understand any dog. Not my fault at all."

"Maybe this will help." Mommy smiles. She gets something from the bag she has. Mommy said she was going to get something for me to chew. Something that would be allowed. It looks like a yellow bone. "This is a chew toy. You can chew this all you like." She says, dropping it in front of me. I chew it and it makes a squeaky noise.

"Thank you very much. I will enjoy chewing this. I promise I will only chew my chew toy from now on." I promise her truthfully. 'Squeak', it squeaks as I chew it. I am very pleased that I have something I am allowed to chew, and it makes a good noise as a reward as well. This is mine and I will keep it safe. Most prized possession of Hayate.

"Would you like to bring your new toy on our walk today?" Mommy smiles at me.

"Yes. I want to bring to the park. I want to show Daddy my new toy." I tell her.


	12. Daddy is Missing

'Squeak' goes the toy, as I chew it walking down the street with Mommy. It is the best present ever. I am very pleased Mommy gave it to me. It is my most prized possession. 'Squeak, squeak'.

But when we come to the park, I can't find Daddy. I need to show him my toy. He will want to see it.

"Where is Daddy?" I ask. Mommy can't speak dog, but I'm not sure she could understand me even if she could. My mouth is full of toy, so I can't really speak, even in dog. I sniff around the park bench where he was yesterday, but it doesn't smell like he was here today.

"Come on, Black Hayate." Mommy says. She doesn't seem to notice that Daddy is missing. "This way. No resting until I say we can rest."

"I'm not resting, Mommy." I explain as best I can while holding my chew toy. "I am not resting one bit. We need to find Daddy. He should be here. He has to see my toy."

Mommy tugs the leash gently in her direction. "Come on. You'll get left behind." Mommy smiles.

"No." I whine, trotting along briskly. I'm sure Mommy will still understand my whines even while I'm holding my chew toy. "Daddy must just be running late. We have to wait for him." I wonder why he is not here. Unless… he has forgotten me. It's too horrible a thought, but it starts to make sense. He has not been staying in our home, and I haven't seen him very much. Maybe he doesn't want me any more "No." I think to myself. "That can't be it. I am his boy, and he will always want to spend time with me." There must be logical explanation why he hasn't been staying in our home with Mommy and me. A good reason. I will find the problem and I will solve it, and then we will be a happy family. All of us together in our home, and Daddy will be very proud of me.

"Ok, Hayate. Let's make this quick." Mommy says.

"Where is my Daddy?" I demand.

"Go to the bathroom so we can both go home." Mommy instructs.

"Oh so that's how it works." I think to myself. "No. I'm not going. We are waiting for Daddy. He hasn't forgotten about us. He's just late." I sit and do not go to the bathroom. It does feel like I need to go, especially since I held it all day. But Mommy can't make me go home until I have. If I want to find Daddy, I have to stay. So I do not potty.

"Now, Black Hayate." Mommy says, sounding impatient.

"No. Not until we find Daddy. He wouldn't forget about us, so we can't forget about him. We can't go until he's seen my toy." I say. I am proud of myself. I am standing up for me and dog kind. Besides, he needs to come home to our den so I can show him that I kept his special glove safe. Then he will be very proud and won't leave us ever again.

But suddenly Mommy snatches the yellow bone from my mouth. "You can have this back once we get home." Mommy says, holding the bone up high where I can't reach.

"Give it back!" I bark. "Give it back now! It's mine and you can't just take it without asking!"

"What has gotten into you?" Mommy asks. She has never seen angry Hayate before. But it's not fair. She has taken my property. "Be quiet and do your business. The sooner you go to the bathroom, the sooner I will give this back and we can go."

Suddenly another dog comes trotting over with their Daddy. It is a bulldog. Bigger than Black Hayate and much uglier too. It is the kind of dog Daddy said he wanted. "Have you seen my Daddy?" I ask the dog and his Daddy, nervously. I don't think either of them have, and this human doesn't seem to speak dog either.

Mommy talks to the other dog's Daddy. I have seen these kinds of dogs before, but never this close. Then Mommy turns and smiles at me. "Looks like you've made a friend."

"I don't know he is my friend yet. I have only just met this dog." I explain. Perhaps humans make friends more quickly than dogs.

"What's his name?" Mommy asks the bulldog's Daddy.

"Bruce." He replies. I am worried and I begin to shake. That is the name that Daddy said was a good name for a dog, and this is a bulldog. Just like Daddy wanted. What if Mommy and Daddy are going to leave me here on my own, and keep this dog instead?

"Would you like to share your new toy?" Mommy asks, looking at me. I am horrified. It is mine. For Hayate only. No other dogs allowed. But still she hands it straight to that other dog.

"No! Give that back, it's not yours!" I snap at him. It is the angriest I have ever been. I try to pull the yellow bone back from him, but accidentally bite his cheek. The other dog yelps.

Mommy tugs hard on the leash. "Black Hayate, how dare you do that to another dog!" Mommy yells at me. "I'm so sorry." She apologises to that dog's Daddy. He forgives Hayate and gives me my toy back. But Mommy is very angry with me, even though it is really her fault.

"I'm sorry." I whine. "I didn't mean to. But he had my toy. He is not allowed to have my toy. It's mine."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You've been a bad dog just now. Come on, we're leaving." Mommy says, picking me up. I look over her shoulder at the distant park bench.

"But what about Daddy? He will wonder where we are when he gets here and we're gone. He hasn't seen my toy."


	13. Filling in the Blanks

"Just a long day." Mommy sighs, speaking into the noise machine. The noise machine lets Mommy bark at people who aren't here. I am not sure how it works. Perhaps there is a noise machine wherever the other people are too. "I won't bore you with the details, Colonel."

"Daddy!" Colonel is Daddy. I knew he hadn't forgotten. He probably called to say he was late. "We have to go back to the park now. Daddy will be there." I tell Mommy.

"Be quiet, Black Hayate. I'm on the phone." Mommy says. "Sorry, Colonel. Speak of the devil." She sighs. I still think she is angry about what happened in the park. "Another mess waiting for me today when I got home." She says. I can't hear what Daddy is saying, so I have to try and fill in the blanks. But it is very difficult. "No, just chewed up newspaper today. No bathroom accidents. Come to think of it, he didn't go in the park either." Mommy continues.

"But it wasn't my fault." I bark. I'm not sure if Daddy can here me from down here. I actually need to go to the bathroom a lot, but I'm not sure I can because it's painful. It's making my belly quite sore now. "I was trying to find you, Daddy."

"Hayate, I'm talking here." Mommy scolds. "Can you hear him, Colonel? No I don't think he is. God, that's the last thing I'd need. I guess it will come when it comes on its own. I'm going to need to start buying more newspapers though." She giggles.

"I want to talk to Daddy." I say quietly. "Please let me speak to him."

"Turns out he's not the social type." Mommy says. I don't know what that means. "Oh no. Not at all. He's not good around other dogs. He bit one in the face today. I was mortified. No, the other dog was ok. Barely a scratch. How do you think I felt though?"

"I'm sorry." I whimper. I feel very guilty. "I didn't mean to make you look like a bad Mommy. I want to make you proud. But I was just trying to find Daddy, and then that other dog took my toy. The toy I was going to show to Daddy."

"Ughh." She grumbles. "It all started over a stupid toy bone. I'm regretting giving it to him already. He's getting overprotective. You should have seen him. He wasn't playing, he was really aggressive, and he wasn't like that before. Just a whiny puppy until this afternoon, not an angry one."

My gaze sinks to the floor. I don't like being talked about this way. Perhaps this is why Daddy doesn't want to live here. Maybe I do not make him proud. "Sorry." I say. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." I repeat, whimpering. But Mommy doesn't hear because she doesn't speak dog.

"I'm not pampering him. I don't think so anyway. So I don't know what's making him have behaviour problems. But he's obsessed with that toy, he can't stand being separated from me, he doesn't listen or learn. I've tried scolding him and rewarding him. But nothing seems to make a difference. He isn't getting any better. He doesn't like it when you have to leave either." Mommy says. "Maybe it comes from being abandoned."

"Abandoned?" I ask. Is that what happened. I thought Mommy had lost me. But now it sounds like she might have lost me on purpose. Maybe she didn't want me. Maybe she isn't glad that I found her again. She certainly seems like she might be now glad.

"I know. I hate having to leave him that long in the daytime. But what can I do? You know this job as well as I do. It's non-stop." Mommy explains. I still don't know where Mommy goes in the morning. I know she goes for human walk, but I don't know to where. "If he doesn't get what he wants, he turns into the biggest crybaby. Can't you hear him?"

"I'm not a crybaby." I sulk. It sounds like Mommy doesn't appreciate me at all, and Daddy doesn't even want to see me. I shuffle away into Mommy's room and sit at the end of the bed with my chew toy. My toy is the only thing I can count on. Whenever I chew my toy, it always squeaks the same every time. Mommy isn't always the same. Sometimes Mommy gets really annoyed, and I don't understand why. It's not my fault. I'm just a new puppy, and there are lots of things that don't make sense to me.

When Mommy is done speaking on the noise machine she sits next to me on the bed. "Are you ok?" Mommy asks, rubbing my belly. She might not speak dog, but she seems to know I am sore there somehow.

"Go away." I mutter. "I don't want your cuddles. You called me a crybaby, and said I was bad to Daddy. That's why he doesn't want to live here with me, because he thinks I'm a bad dog."

"You're hard work." Mommy says, smiling. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. I won't hear of it. I'm not a quitter. Ask anybody." Mommy says confidently.

"You still believe I am a good dog really? Because those bad things I do are just mistakes, honest." I explain to Mommy. "They are by accident, or sometimes I don't know they are bad. Like pooping behind the curtains. I know to never poop behind the curtains again. I am learning."

"I'm just going to have to try harder. There's no reason you can't learn to be obedient. You're a mischievous puppy right now. But just wait and see. I'll make you the best trained dog in the East. But you don't bite other dogs, got it? That's a very important rule."

"I wasn't trying to bite the other dog. I was trying to grab my toy. It was an accident." I explain.

"I know. I know. You didn't mean to hurt him." Mommy replies. That is strange. It is almost like she understood. But I didn't think Mommy spoke dog. "But you have to be careful around other dogs. Some owners would be very upset with what you did. Imagine how upset I would be if another dog bit you."

"You'd be sad, I think. Very sad if another dog bit Black Hayate. So you do care about me? You're still proud that I am your boy?" I ask. Mommy made some very good sense just now.

"I would be heartbroken if another dog bit you, and I would have some serious words for their owner, because I love you very much, even though looking after you can be stressful." Mommy tells me. It's incredible. Mommy has been learning dog. Mommy can understand Hayate at last. "But you have to show other dogs the same respect. It's what alchemists like Colonel Mustang call 'equivalent exchange'." Mommy says.


	14. Vet

Mommy pulls the pillow over her head as I squeak my toy. 'Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak.' It goes. My toy is reliable and dependable, and the squeaking makes me a happy dog, even though my belly has been very sore.

"Please, Black Hayate, I know you're very fond of your new toy, but I have to get up for work very soon, and I would really appreciate just a few minutes of silence." Mommy says, sounding very tired.

"But I can't sleep because my belly is sore. That's why I've been squeaking my toy all night." I explain. "It helps distract me from my sore belly."

"Just for a little while, please." Mommy sighs. Then the ticking machine on the nightstand makes its loud noise. It startles me and I bark, even though I am not afraid. Just startled. Mommy smiles at me, but it looks like she is having to try very hard to smile. "Shall we get some breakfast?"

"Yes. I think that is a good idea. But first I need to try and go to the bathroom." I say to Mommy. She opens the door and I trot over to the new newspaper Mommy has put down. It is very painful to go to the bathroom right now, but I need to try or it will only get worse.

"Oh no." Mommy says, looking worried as I try and squat down on the newspaper.

"I am trying." I whine. "But it really hurts. I held it too long and now it hurts too much to go." It is the most pain Hayate has ever been in, and I fall over onto my side and whine. I whine so much that I let go of my toy. I don't want Mommy to think I'm a crybaby, but it hurts too much this time.

Mommy picks up the noise machine "Colonel, it's me." Mommy says. She must be talking to Daddy. I continue whining. But these whines are real. I am not just making them to get what I want. I really need help this time. "I think you might have been right." Mommy says. "It's been over a day since he's been able to go to the bathroom and now he's lying on his side crying."

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. "I'm not trying to be a crybaby. I'm just really sore."

"I… I think he's constipated, Colonel. Colonel, don't laugh, this isn't funny. I'm going to be a bit late. I need to take Hayate to the vet." Mommy says.

"What is the vet?" I ask. Mommy has mentioned this place before, but I do not know what it is. Whatever it is, I will need to bring my toy with me.

When we get to the vet, we have to wait in a room with other animals. Some of them are dogs. I grip my toy tightly. I do not want to lose it to another dog again. I was too sore to walk, so Mommy had to carry me down the stairs like when she first found me again, and I didn't have my collar. Eventually it is our turn to see the vet.

"Constipated puppy?" He asks. I don't know what that word means, but Mommy also said it, so perhaps it is true.

"Yes, I think so. He hasn't been able to go to the bathroom in over 24 hours." Mommy explains.

"Well that's not good." The vet shakes his head. "Nothing we can't fix of course. What have you been feeding him?" He asks.

"Just normal dog biscuits." Mommy replies. "Although the first day I got him I had to give him some bacon. He actually ate quite a lot."

"And how long ago was that?" The vet asks.

"Three days ago. He's been to the bathroom since then, a few times actually." Mommy says.

"Probably isn't that then. But even still, best not to give him human food. They don't digest it as well, and it only makes them pester you for more."

"Well, I could believe that last part." Mommy smirks.

The vet looks at me now. "No more bacon for you." He smiles. "Just dog food."

I would say 'unfair treatment of dogs', but I just whine, holding onto my toy. I am too sore to complain, even though bacon is my favourite. "Please help me." I say. Mommy has been trying to learn dog, I think. I don't know if this man speaks dog.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, mam. Is this your first time at the vet?" He asks, putting on some rubber gloves. They are a bit like the gloves Daddy wore when he gave me a bath. But these ones are yellow, not pink.

"Yes, I've been meaning to get him here anyway. He needs the usual shots and treatments for a puppy." Mommy explains.

"Best get those out of the way while we're here." The vet says. "How long have you have you had him?"

"Just a few days." Mommy smiles.

"Is he your first puppy?" The Vet asks.

"Yes. He is". Mommy replies.

"Harder work than you were expecting, I bet." The Vet smiles.

"You could say that. I take you've seen this before?" Mommy asks.

"I'm a vet. There's nothing I haven't seen before." The Vet says.

"I was wanting to know, how old is he? I'm trying to house train him. My friend think he's maybe 5 or 6 weeks, and that might be too young. I don't know what breed he is either. Maybe a Shiba Inu, but some of his features might be more like a terrier according to my friend." Mommy says. She mumbles, like she isn't confident. It is strange. I have never heard Mommy sound unsure.

"Oh he's a Shiba alright." The Vet says. I knew I was. I am definitely not part terrier. "Not a cross breed as far as I can tell. I can see what your friend means though." He says, examining me closely. "Legs are a bit short and stumpy for a Shina Inu. Less prominent muzzle too. His tail would be shorter than your usual Shiba, and the teeth..." He says, lifting up my lip. My puppy teeth are very sensitive. I don't like them being poked, and I snap at the Vet.

"No! Bad dog!" Mommy says. I know she is angry. Mommy told me off for biting before, and I feel bad. But I can't help it when someone touches my teeth.

"Don't worry." The Vet says. "He didn't get me. You learn to be quick in this business. I also had a feeling he might do that."

"Why?" Mommy asks, sounding concerned.

"I'd say your puppy is more like 10 or 11 weeks old." The Vet says, scratching his head.

"Surely not. A Shiba Inu would be bigger than Black Hayate by 11 weeks. He's only a little bigger than a newborn." Mommy says. But I'm not sure. It feels like I might be older than 6 weeks. Maybe the Vet is right and Mommy and Daddy are wrong. But then why am I still such a small puppy?

"There's no easy way to say it. I think your puppy was the run of his litter." He sighs. I don't know what that means, but Mommy gasps. "It would add up. You see a runt is carried right in the middle of the uterus. In a big litter, that puppy doesn't develop properly in the womb, and it comes out very small and looks a bit different to the others."

"But he'll catch up, won't he?" Mommy asks. "I feed him and give him exercise, so his body will get what it needs."

"Sometimes they do. Sometimes they don't grow to full size. The health problems that come with a runt can often be pretty serious. A lot of them don't make it past the first few days. Dams often reject them, or sometimes even eat them." He explains.

"NO!" I whine. I am horrified. "I don't want to be eaten." It is my biggest fear. I knew that's what big dogs did to small puppies like me.

"Quiet down, Black Hayate." Mommy hushes. "But he could still be healthy, right?"

"He could be. Like I said. They all develop differently. But you could find yourself back here a lot if you've got a runt. Their health problems are notoriously bad. That's why people do sometimes abandon them. It would be a good explanation how a lone puppy got left in a cardboard box. The rest of the litter was probably perfectly healthy. With that in mind, being separated from his mother and littermates so young, he is very likely to develop behavioural issues. Has he shown a temper?" The Vet asks.

"Yes. He has." Mommy sighs. I feel very bad.

"What about around other dogs? Can he socialise normally?"

"No. Not well from what I've seen so far."

"Does he accept your authority? Rules and decisions?" 

"No." Mommy shakes her head, looking quite upset. "No. I can't seem to teach him. I try, but he just disobeys. If I try to be firm with him, he just cries until I give in. But couldn't that be because he's just a little puppy?"

"I'm really quite certain he's runt. If you're willing to accept all that goes with it, there's nothing to say you couldn't train a runt puppy to be an obedient, normal dog."

"So he'll need a lot of attention."

"All puppies need a lot of attention. For a runt puppy who was separated from his litter and mother at his age, he'll need constant interraction to teach him to share. To teach him bite inhibition, to wait to be fed. That's before you get near the stuff a normal 11-week-old dog would be starting."

"So I can't house train him yet?"

"I doubt he'll retain the information until you've ironed out his general behaviour, and made yourself an authority to him. It's going to take a lot of time and effort."

"That's the problem." Mommy says, wearily. "I work 9-5."

"You leave him for 8 hours on his own? A normal puppy would struggle to advance like that. As for a runt..." He pauses. "It's not my place to tell you what dogs you can and can't keep. But if you have to leave this puppy on his own, with nothing to stimulate his mind for 8 hours, 5 times a week, you're really going to have to ask yourself if you are the right person to look after this puppy."

"I'll have to think about that." Mommy says. She looks quite tearful and bites her lip.

"You're going to need to hold him still for his shots."

"Why do you have to hold me still?" I ask. "What's happening?" I'm a bit worried.

"It's ok, Black Hayate." Mommy says, holding me by the middle. She smiles at me, and that makes me feel more safe. Suddenly my neck stings for a couple of seconds, like there is something sharp poking it. But then it goes away.

"There we go. Now that wasn't so bad. I'll give you some flea drops and worm powder before you go." The vet says.

"But what about… he still can't…" Mommy says hesitantly.

"You'll want to hold him again. He's going to need an enema." The vet says.

Mommy looks a bit worried, but holds the middle of me again, more tightly this time. "Just focus on squeaking your toy." Mommy says.


	15. Friday

"Mommy!" I say, skipping over to my Mommy as she comes through the door.

"Well someone's certainly feeling better." Mommy smirks. She bends down and pets me on the head.

I squeak my toy. "Yes, a lot better." I say, as my tail wags. "I have slept most of today because I couldn't sleep last night when my belly was too sore." I explain. "But it doesn't hurt now." I am very glad it has stopped hurting.

"I suppose it's about time you had something to eat." Mommy says, walking over to the kitchen. I trot along beside her.

"Yes. That is a good idea." I say. I am quite hungry. I couldn't eat breakfast this morning, so I am a very hungry dog now. Mommy is pouring some biscuits into my bowl when the noise machine rings. But she leaves my bowl up on the counter when she answers it, so I can't reach.

"Hello? Oh, hello Colonel." Mommy says.

"Daddy!" I say, squeaking my toy. "Will Daddy be in the park today? He hasn't seen my toy, and he needs to see it." I explain. But Mommy doesn't answer because she is still only learning dog.

"A party?" Mommy asks. I don't know what that word means. "Well how can I, Colonel? I'm looking after a puppy. No, don't worry about it. It's Friday evening. Go and have a good time. I'll be just fine." Mommy says, hanging up the phone. She sighs and smiles. But it looks like she's having to try hard to smile again.

"Dinner." I say, jumping up on Mommy's leg.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten." Mommy says. "But don't jump up. It's not polite." She sets my bowl down on the floor. I set down my toy bone so I can eat. "That must be the first you've set that thing down since you got it."

"My toy is very important." I say. "Dogs must protect what is theirs. I don't have very much to call my own, and my chew toy is my favourite of all because I can chew it and it makes my favourite noise." I explain. Then the noise machine rings again.

"Well, I'm certainly popular tonight." Mommy grumbles. She answers the noise machine. "Rebecca?" She asks. I don't know who that is, so I just continue eating my dog biscuits. "No. I just got off the phone with Colonel Mustang. I've got a puppy to take care of, so I'm afraid that's a no. No, I've already left him all day. It would be cruel to leave him all night as well." Mommy says, sounding quite annoyed now.

"Very cruel." I say nodding, just in case Mommy changes her mind. I don't know what they are talking about, but I definitely don't want to be left all alone at night too. I would be so bored.

"Rebecca, really, it doesn't matter. Parties aren't my thing anyway. No, I'm not missing out on an opportunity because like I've told you before, I'm really not looking for anything right now. Just enjoy your night and leave me to enjoy mine." I don't know who Mommy was talking to, but she didn't sound very pleased.

"I can have a perfectly good Friday night here." Mommy smiles, picking me up. "It would be nice to have a social life. But I already made my choice when I joined the military." She continues. "Apparently everyone else still gets a night off tonight though. I guess I made my choice when I adopted a puppy." Mommy sighs. I feel quite bad now. I don't want Mommy to feel like she has to do everything for me, but I can't help it. I can't pour my own food, and I'm not allowed out for walks on my own. I need someone to play with me too. Puppies need attention. It's just how we are.

Mommy sits down on the couch at pets me. I wish I could show Mommy how grateful a puppy I am that she takes care of me. But I don't really know how. I would like to be able to get Mommy a gift. But I have a question first. "What does adopted mean?" I ask. I haven't heard that word before. "I am your puppy, aren't I? Yours and Daddy's? I am your boy?"

"Quiet down, Hayate." Mommy hushes me as she pets me. I guess she still doesn't know enough dog. But I have an idea. I think I must lick Mommy's face to show my appreciation of the kind things she does. All dogs are born knowing that is how you show a human affection. I put down by chew toy and lick Mommy on the cheek.

"Well you're certainly affectionate, aren't you." Mommy laughs. "And you even put down your toy bone, just for me. Don't I feel special."

"Yes, I did." I knew that would be a good thing to do because I am very smart dog. I lick Mommy's face again and she laughs.

"See, who needs Rebecca and her party?" Mommy asks. "I've got all the company I need here." She says, petting me on the head. "You're probably still more subtle than most of the boys I've ever met who want to kiss me. Some of them even have worse breath." Mommy laughs. "Oh, what's that?" Mommy points at me, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. What are you pointing at?" I ask, confused.

"I think it's a tickle spot." Mommy says.

"What is a tickle spot?" I ask.

"I think it is. I will have to check." Mommy smiles. "Tickle spot!" She shouts at me, and tickles my belly. I was startled at first, but now I know it is just a game. But then Mommy lifts my chew toy, and I growl.

"Do not growl at me, Black Hayate." Mommy says, quite serious. She sets my toy down again.

"I didn't mean to. But you had my toy. It's not yours to take away, and last time you gave it to another dog." I try to explain. But I can sense Mommy's mood has changed.

"I understand you like your toy, but you do not get aggressive with your owner." Mommy says.

"Owner?" I ask. "Is that how you see me? Your property?" I am shocked. How can Mommy treat me, her boy, like a possession. Unfair treatment of dogs. I pick up my toy again.

"I have been very patient with you because it's your new toy to play with, and I understand you are bored in the daytime. But I will not tolerate disobedience. So do not growl at me again." Mommy says, pointing at me.

"Then don't take my toy. It's not difficult." I explain. It is very not difficult. All I'm asking is the right to my own property. Mommy cannot just decide to take it away.

"Let's go for this walk then." Mommy says, setting me on the floor and fetching my leash. "But leave the toy here."

"But Daddy hasn't seen it. He could be waiting in the park and then I couldn't show him." I explain. "Or what if I get back and it's gone." I hold onto my toy.

"Black Hayate, I'm not going to ask you again. Put down your toy. You aren't bringing it to the park." Mommy says, seriously.

I don't think Mommy is going to change her mind. "Ok. But I am hiding it, so no other dogs take it while we are gone." I explain. I trot around behind the couch and hide it there.

Mommy crosses her arms and smiles. "Well, I guess you can hide it there. You're lucky you're a very cute dog or I wouldn't go so easy on you. Goodness knows, I wouldn't be this patient with any human."

I have learned that I am allowed to hide things behind the couch. Mommy doesn't mind that. I will remember, and that may come in useful later. But now for my walk.


	16. Hayate's Friday Night

"Who would want to party anyway?" Mommy says, sounding very tired as we come home from my walk. She lets go off the leash as she closes the door and lies down on the couch. She still hasn't bought any new couch squares for it yet. "I'm exhausted." She adds.

I check behind the couch to make sure my toy is still there. I was worried the whole time on my walk that another dog might steal it, and it would be gone when I got home. But I hid it very well, so no other dogs would find it behind the couch. "Look, Mommy. It's still here." I say squeaking my toy. "Aren't I a clever dog?"

But Mommy puts her hands over her ears. "Please, Hayate. You squeaked your toy the entire night last night. Can you give it a rest? I'm very tired." She says.

"You don't like the noise my toy makes?" I ask. It doesn't make any sense to me. It is my favourite noise. That's why my toy is the best. It is very reliable. When I chew it, it always makes that noise.

"You're giving me a migraine." Mommy sighs. I don't know what that word means. Mommy gets up and puts something in a glass of water and it starts to make a fizzing noise.

'Squeak, squeak, squeak', goes my toy and I continue to chew it. I'm sure Mommy just needs to get used to the noise. It is a very good noise really, and once she gets used to it, Mommy will agree. "Why do humans not have chew toys?" I ask Mommy. I had never wondered before. But Mommy, Daddy, Sergeant, the man who wanted to eat me, the man who was scared of dogs, the man whose bulldog took my yellow bone… none of them played with their own chew toys. Maybe this is why humans are not as happy as dogs. I will do something very kind. I set my chew toy beside Mommy's foot and look up at her.

"What?" She asks, looking down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine. I am a very happy dog. But you look unhappy. So I am letting you borrow my chew toy so you can be happy like Hayate." I explain. Mommy doesn't seem to know enough dog to understand. It's a shame. I thought Mommy was making progress, but she hasn't learned any new dog in a while. I nudge the yellow bone towards Mommy's foot.

"Do you want me to hide it for you?" Mommy asks, smiling a little bit. "So you can find it? Would that be fun?"

"Yes. Hide it anywhere. I will be able to find it." I say confidently. I will be able to find my toy bone anywhere. This is good. Now Mommy and Hayate can play with chew toy together.

Mommy lifts the toy bone. "Glad to see you're not growling at me this time." She smirks.

"This time I am sharing. I am sharing my toy with you so we can both play." I explain. "But that does not mean you can take it whenever you want. It is still mine. You will need to get your own chew toy." I continue, just to make sure Mommy understands.

"Well you're going to have to close your eyes. It's not going to be much of a game if you watch me hide it." Mommy says. This is very true, but Hayate is very curious dog. I am not good at waiting like most puppies. "I have an idea." Mommy says, leading me with her leash to the another door inside the bedroom. This room is not like other rooms. The floor isn't soft. It's cold, like the floor is made of stone. The walls and floor are white in this little room I haven't been in before.

Mommy closes the door behind me, and I bark. "No! Don't shut me in, please!"

"I will be back in a second." Mommy promises as she closes the door, trapping me in the little room. "I just need to find a good hiding place."

I scratch at the door and whine in case Mommy forgets that I'm stuck in here. But she opens the door again quite soon. "I thought you had forgotten about me, and I would be stuck in that small room forever." I say. But Mommy doesn't hear because she doesn't speak enough dog.

"Ok. Find your toy." Mommy says, smiling.

"I will find it. I know I will." I reply. I sniff the ground. I think Mommy has been in this direction very recently. I trot over to the curtains, near where I pooped that one time. I know I'm not allowed to poop there any more. I look behind the curtain and my toy is there. "I found it!" I say, bringing my toy back over to Mommy and squeaking it to prove it is mine.

"Good boy. How did you know it would be there?" Mommy smiles at me. "I knew you were a clever dog."

"Yes. Very clever. I am a very clever dog." I say, proudly.

"Shall we play again?" Mommy asks.

"Yes. Ok. But hide it better this time. That was too easy." I reply.

"More of a challenge this time?" Mommy asks.

"Yes! Well done for understanding. You might be very slow at learning, but I'm glad you are learning some more dog. Good Mommy." I congratulate Mommy.

"Alright then." Mommy smirks, putting me back in the small, white room. I still whine and scratch at the door in case she doesn't come back. But Mommy does come back. She wouldn't forget about Hayate. "How about now?" Mommy asks.

I sniff the ground again. I know I will find it. This time I think Mommy has been to the kitchen. It smells like she went that way recently. I go to the kitchen and sniff around a low cupboard. It is the one under the sink where Daddy found those pink gloves when I had my bath. I miss Daddy. He wasn't there for our walk again today. I hope he hasn't forgotten about Mommy and me. I use my paw to try and open the cupboard, but I can't get it open. My paw is not strong enough.

"You think it's in there?" Mommy asks.

"Yes! Definitely. I know it is in there, but I can't open it." I explain.

"It might be in there." Mommy shrugs. But I can tell she knows where it is. "I can open it for you. But if it's not there, you lose."

"I won't lose. It's in there. Open it!" I instruct.

Mommy opens the cupboard and it is there. I was right, I grab my toy yellow bone again and squeak it to make sure it is mine. "It was me who found it, so I still win. I just couldn't open it because I'm not a big enough dog yet." I explain. I don't want Mommy to think that she won when actually it was Hayate.

"Once more?" Mommy asks.

"Yes. But a real challenge this time. That was still too easy." I say to Mommy. "You are very bad at hiding. If it were your toy, another dog would have stolen it by now."

"Ok. Just once more." Mommy says. She puts me back in the little room with the cold floor again. I still scratch the door, but I don't whine this time. I know Mommy will probably not forget about Hayate, and I don't want Mommy to think I'm a crybaby. I am a very brave dog. Mommy comes backs quite quickly. "Let's see if you find this one as easily."

"I will." I say, confidently. I sniff around the ground. I think it is the kitchen again. But it is more difficult this time. I think it is one of the high cupboard, and I can't reach them, and it is difficult to follow the scent from down here.

"Well?" Mommy asks, smirking. "Where do you think it is?"

"Up there." I say. "In one of those cupboards."

"You think it's in the kitchen? You'll have to be more specific." Mommy teases me.

"I know where it is. It's up there. But I can't reach. It isn't fair." I explain so Mommy understands how unfair it is. Unfair treatment of dogs.

"What if I lift you up?" Mommy says. "Could you find it then?

"Yes. Lift me. I want my toy." I insist. Mommy lifts me and I sniff the cupboard above the fridge.

"That's right. That's where it is. You win. I bet you're tired after all that." Mommy says.

"No. You need to hide it again, and make it fair this time."

"Time for bed then." Mommy says, carrying me towards her room.

I peak over her shoulder. My toy is still in the cupboard. I do loud barks. Not like puppy whining and whimpers. I'm not a crybaby. I'm a brave dog. I bark like a very big dog. "My toy! It's still there. I found it. Give it to me!"

Mommy sighs. "Settle down, Black Hayate. I'm trying to make bedtime fun. That's why I made a game for you. But we're done playing, and I need to go to sleep. It's been a long week for me, and I didn't sleep well last night."

"No!" I continue barking. "I'm not done playing, and even if I was I need my toy."

Mommy sets me at the end of the bed. It isn't even that dark outside yet. "I'm getting an early night, Hayate. That means you are too. Now stop barking, you're making my head hurt."

"You are despicable! You treat dogs very badly, and you only think about yourself. It is never what Hayate wants. Only what Mommy wants. I wish I had never found you again."

Suddenly there is a knock at the front door.


	17. Noise Complaint

"I know. I'm so sorry." Mommy says to whoever is at the door. I'm not sure I want to see who it is this time, because they sound quite angry. I still haven't got my toy back either, so I just keep barking instead. "He's just a puppy, and he's still settling. I'll try and get him to quiet down." I hear Mommy say. Mommy comes back into the bedroom and lifts me up. "Someone isn't very pleased with you, Hayate, and they want a word." Mommy says, looking at me. She carries me to the front door. It is an old lady at the front door. She doesn't look very happy.

"Now listen, you." The old lady says, pointing at me. "I've lived in this building for 22 years, and I've never had a problem with noise. So you aren't going to make a problem, or you'll be in trouble."

"But my toy, it's still in the cupboard" I explain. "I'm only barking so I can get my toy back. I will be quiet once I get my toy."

"And you," The old lady says, pointing at Mommy. "If you aren't able to control a dog, you should give him to someone who can."

"I'm sorry. He will settle down. But puppies are sometimes-" Mommy tries to say. But the old lady interrupts.

"Then sometimes they are unsuitable for living in this type of residential building. This is your one warning. If it continues, I will be making an official complaint."

"That won't be necessary. I'll get him to be quiet. I promise." Mommy says. "Good night." She adds, closing the door.

"Give me my toy." I say to Mommy. I'm not just going to stop asking because that lady thought I was loud. "I can't go to sleep without my toy."

Mommy carries me to the kitchen and gets my toy from the cupboard. "I'm not pleased, Black Hayate. I'm only giving you this now because I really can't afford to deal with a noise complaint, and whilst I hate the sound of that toy, at least it's more quiet than you barking."

"Toy! Toy!" I persist.

"Take it." Mommy says, sounding annoyed. "Take it and be quiet. You're making this really difficult right now. I need to go to bed, and I am not in mood to have to chase you around, trying to put you to bed as well." Mommy continues, setting me on the ground.

Mommy doesn't take me to her room this time. She just leaves me in the kitchen and puts herself to bed. I don't mean to make Mommy upset, but it was very important I got my toy back. Puppy teeth are very sensitive, and need constant exercise, and my toy is my only property. It is the only thing that is mine that I can take everywhere. I start chewing my toy again, and Mommy puts her hands over her ears.

After a while, I do fall asleep as well, on the kitchen floor. But I wake up quite early because it feels very cold. I go to Mommy's room to see Mommy and to try and get warm. It is very difficult for me to get up onto the bed on my own, because my legs aren't very long yet. But I pull myself up, and curl up beside Mommy.

"No squeaking, Hayate." Mommy says, sounding very groggy. "Just silence. That's what I need this morning."

"I'm not squeaking." I say to Mommy. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake again last night. But you need to understand about puppies. It's just what we do."

"I know I should probably get up." Mommy smiles, without opening her eyes. "If I sleep all day, I won't be able to sleep tonight. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday though. So let's just stay here for a while longer."

"I'm really cold." I say, shivering.

"Come here." Mommy says, very slightly opening her eyes and pulling me closer. I think she can hear my shivers. She cuddles me, and it makes me warmer. I make happier sounding little whines, and it makes Mommy laugh. "Why couldn't it all be like this?" Mommy sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is the only part I'm good at." Mommy explains. "I can cuddle you. I know how to do that. But I don't know the first thing about training you, or teaching you. I can't control you, and if I'm honest, I don't have enough time to take care of you properly."

"That's not true." I say. "You do take of me mostly properly. You just have to learn to never take my toy, because it's mine." I explain.

Mommy starts to shiver as well. "I guess that must be us out of fuel." Mommy sighs. "I don't get paid until next week either. I guess money is going to be tight for the next few days." I don't really know what any of that means. But I cuddle even closer because I don't want Mommy to be cold. I put my head under Mommy's pajama top and climb inside so I am sitting on Mommy's belly. I think this was probably what it was like before I was born, when I was still in Mommy's tummy.

Mommy giggles. "Okay. I suppose if you're cold you can sleep under there." Then she pets me through he pajama top. "It's a boy." She laughs. "That's right. You're my boy. I just wish I could do a better job of taking care of you. I hate leaving you alone in the daytime for so long."

I climb up Mommy's chest and poke my head out of the head hole of her pajama top. Now it is like we are both wearing it, and Mommy laughs.

"It's not your fault, Mommy." I forgive. "You have your humans walk in the morning. It makes me sad too, being bored at home all day. But I understand." I am a very forgiving dog like that.

"This would be a lot easier with two people, wouldn't it?" Mommy sighs.

"Then tell Daddy to come home and live here with us. He will help take care of me." I suggest. It is a very good idea.

"I know the Colonel would like to help." She smiles. I'm glad Mommy understood me this time. "But I can't ask him to do that. He is behind enough on his work as it is. I'm not going to sabotage his career for puppy care."

"But I still don't understand." I don't know some of the words Mommy uses. "Why doesn't Daddy live here? I miss him."

"He's going to be in charge of this whole country one day, you know." Mommy smiles. "I'm not going to let him slack off until he's at the top. Even if sometimes I wish he didn't have to." Mommy's eyes fill with tears. "This isn't working." She sobs, quietly. "We both know this is no way to raise a puppy. You're developing bad behaviour, and it's all because I can't give you enough attention. But I really don't want to give you up."

"Don't cry." I whine. I don't like to see Mommy this upset. I have never seen Mommy cry before. I lick the tears off her face. I won't let Mommy cry.

"You're a good dog." Mommy smiles, as I lick away the tears. "I know that inside you are a very good dog. But I don't know what we're going to do." I cuddle with Mommy until we both fall asleep.


	18. Wine and Whine

There is a knock at the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone." Mommy says, stretching as she gets up. I tumble out of her pajama top and onto the bed. It makes Mommy laugh. "I'd forgotten you were in there." She smiles. The door knocks again. "Alright, alright. I'm awake." Mommy says, as she goes to the door. I trot along beside her, to make sure Mommy is protected. But it is Daddy at the door. So we are safe, and I am very excited to see him.

"Daddy!" I say, rubbing my head against his leg.

"Colonel?" Mommy asks. "What brings you here on a weekend?"

"Well, I felt bad you couldn't go to the party last night. So I thought I'd bring the party to you." Daddy says, bending down to pet me. But I still think he might be talking to Mommy.

"So the wine and noodles are for me?" Mommy asks.

"Sure. You don't like them?" Daddy says.

"I do. I was just checking you didn't have a date I was keeping you late for." Mommy smiles. "How was the party?"

"I didn't go." Daddy shrugs.

"What? Why? You sounded excited on the phone." Mommy says.

"Yeah, well…" Daddy pauses. "But it wouldn't have been any fun without you."

"I didn't realise I was so fun." Mommy smirks. "Perhaps you will remember you said that when you're complaining about all the work you're behind on."

"It's my weekend too." Daddy says.

"It seems like every day is your weekend. But you might as well come in, since you've gone to the trouble of bringing food."

"So I was out on the street if I didn't bring food?" Daddy laughs.

"Seems fair to me." Mommy shrugs. "What do you think, Black Hayate?"

"No. Not fair." I say. "This is Daddy's home too." I didn't know Daddy used to live on the street too. I would not like it if Mommy sent Daddy to live on the street. I know how horrible that is. I would be very angry with Mommy is she did that.

"I must admit wasn't expecting you to still be in your pajamas." Daddy says. "It's 3 in the afternoon."

"I haven't been sleeping well." Mommy sighs.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daddy asks.

"Ugh." Mommy says. "It's Hayate and that stupid toy bone." She complains. "I told you about that, didn't I?"

"You said it was making him aggressive." Daddy replies.

"Aggressive, loud, unreasonable. The list goes on." Mommy sighs, and I sulk. I don't want to be a bad dog. I don't think I am one. But my toy is very important, and it's mine. Only when I choose can someone else play with it. "As much as I've come to hate that squeak, it's not as bad as his barking when I take the toy away. We got an official complaint from a neighbour yesterday too." Mommy tells Daddy.

"So what are you going to do now?" Daddy asks.

"There's nothing I can do except let Hayate have his way. It's the only way to keep him quiet." Mommy sighs.

"Yes." I think to myself. "My toy is safe, and Mommy will never take it from me again, because she is scared of that horrible old lady coming back."

"If he's loud again, they will take the complaint to the landlord. Then I'll have to get rid of him." Mommy says.

I freeze. "Get rid of me?" I ask. "But where would I go?" Surely Mommy would never get rid of me. I couldn't bear going back to the street. I couldn't live in that cardboard box in the cold alley again.

"Sounds like you could use a drink." Daddy chuckles.

"Please. A big one." Mommy groans, slumping down on the couch. She looks very tired, and sounds even more tired.

Daddy pours a big drink into Mommy's glass, and Mommy drinks it all in maybe two or three gulps. "Might want to slow down there." Daddy says, sounding concerned. "I know I said 3 in the afternoon like it was late, but it's a bit early to drinking at that rate.

"I think I know how fast I can drink, Colonel. I'm an adult. Nearly as old as you, if you haven't forgotten." Mommy says, setting down her glass. "Fill it up."

"You're the boss." Daddy sighs, filling the glass back up again.

"It's ok." I tell myself. "Mommy won't take my toy again. She said she can't. As long as I have my toy, then I can be quiet. Then that horrible lady won't come back, and Mommy won't get rid of me." I am very afraid of being got rid of, and thrown away. But I don't think Mommy will do that. I am her boy, and she loves me very much. She said so. But it does remind me that I haven't shown my toy bone to Daddy yet. I am very excited to show him. He hasn't seen it. I trot off to the kitchen, where I left it last night when I fell asleep, and bring it back in my mouth. I drop the bone at Daddy's feet. "This is my toy bone." I tell him. "It is my favourite thing in the world. Do you want to see?"

"What have you got there, little guy?" Daddy asks. I already told him. But maybe he doesn't speak enough dog. He picks up the toy bone. "So this is the toy bone, huh?" He asks Mommy.

"That's the one." Mommy sighs. "Why did I ever give it to him?"

"Because he needed something that he was allowed to chew on. He's a puppy." Daddy says. "I don't know why you're so worried. He just gave me his toy, and he's not being aggressive."

"Sometimes he isn't." Mommy explains. "I think it just means he wants to play. We played a game last night where I would hide the toy around the apartment and he would find it. I hoped it would settle him down before bed. But it just made him even more restless afterwards. That's when that old lady came to the door. Is it my fault?" Mommy asks.

"Why would it be your fault?" Daddy asks.

"Because I leave him for 8 hours alone, during the daytime. I mean I can't help it. I've got work, and I can't afford a dogsitter. Puppies need attention… and the vet said he could be the runt of his litter." Mommy sighs. "They can be even harder to raise, especially since he got separated from his litter and Mom so young. He probably never learned to share, like a normal dog. How am I supposed to teach him when I have to leave him for that long? He's not going to develop properly without his mind being stimulated. He's bored almost every day, and it's only making those behavioural problems worse, and that is my fault. Is it cruel, what I'm doing?" Mommy asks.

"It's not ideal, and you probably will have to make some changes." Daddy says.

"Colonel, don't dodge the question. There aren't any more changes I can make. I can't afford a dogsitter, and I don't know anyone who has a spare 8 hours they'd be happy to give up in the daytime to watch my puppy. I'm going to ask you again. Is it cruel the way I'm keeping Black Hayate?"

"How should I know?" Daddy sighs. I do feel very bored when Mommy leaves me to go for human walk. I wish she didn't have now I want to play with Daddy. That's why I gave him my chew toy. But he is still busy talking to Mommy. So I whine. "Quiet down a second, little guy." Daddy says to me. "What else can you do? This all started because we didn't know anyone else who could keep him. You wouldn't be thinking about having him put down, would you?" Daddy asks. I don't know what that means. But it sounds very serious.

"No. Of course not." Mommy shakes her head. "I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't do that to any healthy animal."

"Then what? The pound?" Daddy says. I don't know what that is either.

"You know as well as I do the pounds round here are overcrowded as it is, and if they didn't find him an owner quickly, they'd have him put to sleep." Mommy replies.

"What if they did find him an owner? There might be someone who could take care of him out there."

"When people are adopting puppies, they want a puppy that will be easy to train. That's not Black Hayate. No one wants the runt of the litter." Mommy grumbles. I sulk even more. It makes me feel sad being talked about like this, and Mommy said no one wants me. "No one wants a dog they can't teach, can't socialise, won't settle down at night… Colonel, he's just not the sort of dog anyone is going to want."

"I think people would be queuing up for this little guy." Daddy smiles, petting me. He lifts me up onto his knee, as he sits on the couch. "In fact, I think you know that too. That's why you don't want to let him go. I know you. You might find him annoying sometimes. But I can tell you really care about him." Daddy says, softly.

"Are you talking about Hayate or you?" Mommy smiles. She rests her head on his shoulder. "I do like Black Hayate. I really do. He is a good dog. But I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a dog owner. Not a hyper puppy owner, at least."

"It's your decision in the end. I've known you long enough to know that you'll make the right choice." Daddy says. Then he scratches under my chin and squeaks my toy.

"No." Mommy complains, covering her ears. "It's just that damned squeaking." Mommy says. "I've had it up to here with that noise. You don't know what it's like trying to sleep through that."

"Couldn't you just get him a different toy?" Daddy asks. "One that doesn't make a noise?"

"No." I whine. "Yellow bone is my favourite. It's mine and I'm not trading. Besides, the noise is the best part."

"And what if he doesn't like the new toy? He'll bark until he gets the old one back. Then the neighbours will complain to the landlord, and they'll take away." Mommy says, annoyed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Daddy says. "I'm just trying to come up with suggestions."

"Well I've got one." Mommy says, taking the toy out of Daddy's hand.

I start to whine. "Toy. Toy. Be careful. It's mine." I don't bark because I'm afraid Mommy will throw me away, and I will have to go back to the street. I suppose my toy is still safe with Mommy. But I want to play with it, with Daddy.

"You see what I mean, Colonel?" Mommy says. "This is just the tip of the iceberg too. He was much worse last night"

"Shhh, Hayate." He whispers. "Settle down. You'll have your toy back in just a second." He looks at Mommy. "What are you doing, Lieutenant?"

"Relax. I'll give it back in a second. I just need to make a minor adjustment." Mommy says. I am worried. I don't know what she means. Mommy takes the corkscrew and stabs my chew toy. I am shocked. I don't know why Mommy would do that. I hope it's ok. "There. You can play with it all you like now." Mommy says, dropping the toy and my feet. It lies limp on the ground.

I chew my yellow bone. But it makes no noise. I try again just to make sure. But no squeak. "It's broken!" I bark. "You've ruined it! My only possession. How could you? I hate you!"

Daddy grabs my muzzle and holds it shut. "You've got to quiet down." He says. "Lieutenant, you've had enough to drink."

"I've had four glasses of wine, Colonel." Mommy answers. "I really don't think that's a problem on a Saturday."

"Well it's affecting your decision making." Daddy says. I try to wriggle out of his arms. I really don't like having my muzzle held closed. I want to bark. I am angry with Mommy.

"Didn't seem to mind so much last time." Mommy mutters under her breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daddy asks.

"Last year when I got drunk, I made a pretty crazy decision too. Do you remember? Didn't hear you complaining about that one." Mommy laughs.

Daddy blushes. "This is completely different. Black Hayate is being really loud."

"We were loud, Colonel. We were very loud." Mommy smirks. She pushes me out of Daddy's hands and sits in his lap, facing him.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing?" Daddy asks nervously. I start to bark again, now that Daddy isn't holding my muzzle shut.

"I need this. We both do."

"Lieutenant, no. I'm still sober. So I'm doing the thinking."

"Then drink this." Mommy smiles, handing him the bottle. "Then neither of us will have to do the thinking."


	19. A Real Bone

I am cold again this morning, and I don't even have Mommy to keep me warm. Mommy and Daddy went to bed very early last night. It wasn't even really dark, and they didn't bring Black Hayate with them. I tried whining at the closed door, in case they'd forgotten that I was still out here. But they didn't let me in. They must have heard me, even over all the noise they were making. First they blame Hayate for being loud, and then they be loud instead. Unfair treatment of dogs. Maybe Mommy was right when she said that nobody wants me. I didn't even get my dinner or my walk. That's why I'm very hungry for my breakfast. It is also why there is a poop in the kitchen.

"Lieutenant. I mean… Riza." I hear Daddy say. I hope he is going to let me in.

"Is it really that difficult to call me by my first name?" Mommy asks. The door is still closed.

"Force of habit." Daddy sighs. "It's not like you ever call me by mine, even when we are off duty."

"That's just a preference." Mommy giggles. "Don't pretend you don't prefer it too. Your grand title."

"Your still not even completely sober." Daddy sighs. "See this is why I don't like doing this."

"Why?" Mommy asks. I still don't know what they're talking about.

"Because I really like you, and you told me the same a long time ago. But we both agreed it would be a bad idea to get together." Daddy says.

"And we still aren't."

"Then stop sending me signals!" Daddy yells. "It's messing with my mind. It was a very difficult decision to make, and having to make it over again is not something I want to do."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Mommy sighs. "I guess I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration enough. Thank you though. I needed it, and I slept a lot better last night. Thank you for calming Black Hayate down too."

Daddy did calm me down. I remember now. I had forgotten, but now I remember clearly. I had been so angry, after Mommy ruined my toy, and broke it so it doesn't squeak any more. I barked because I was very angry. Then Daddy held my muzzle closed. I don't like that, and it is unfair. But then he said something very important.

"I didn't realise you were a baby." That's what he said, sounding surprised. I stopped barking when he said that. But he still held my muzzle. "I thought you were a big boy. I must be thinking of somebody else." He said, scratching his chin with his other hand.

"No. I am a big boy. Not someone else. I'm not a baby." I whined. But I couldn't whine very loudly because of my muzzle being held shut.

"What's that? You are a big boy?" Daddy asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just confused because you were having such a baby tantrum over a baby toy. You can see where I might have got confused."

"Baby toy?" I asked. I didn't know that's what my yellow bone was. "I wasn't really having a tantrum." I explained. "No. I wasn't really angry at all. Why would I, a big boy puppy, be worried about a toy for a baby puppy?" I hope Daddy realises I'm not a baby. I'm his boy.

"I suppose a big boy like you would need a real bone then, wouldn't you?" Daddy smiles. "You know, a real one from the butchers. Or I suppose could get you another baby toy."

"No, no. A real bone. One for a big boy dog." I whine. I need a real bone since I'm a big boy do. It's only fair. I need a real bone more than anything. Daddy lets go of my muzzle and I rub my head against his leg.

"Then it's settled." Daddy smiles. "I will go to the Butchers tomorrow, and bring you back a real bone to keep. But there is just one thing…" Daddy scratched his chin again.

"What?" I asked. "What is it? Please."

"Well if you really are a big boy dog, you'll have to stop being such a crybaby." Daddy says. "I couldn't entrust something as important as a real bone from the Butchers to a crybaby puppy. I need a very mature dog to look after this important bone."

"That's me!" I told him. "I am very mature. I am a very clever dog, and I am definitely not a crybaby. I only cried those times because it was very important."

"Glad that's settled." Daddy said, getting back up.

"How did you do that?" Mommy asked, as they went to the kitchen.

"Honestly?" Daddy chuckled. "I have absolutely no idea. I'm glad it worked though. I would have looked like an idiot if it hadn't."

That's how Daddy calmed me down. I am looking very forward to getting a real bone of my own. Every other dog will be jealous when Daddy gets the best one from the butchers for me. Finally the bedroom door opens.

"You just need a break." Daddy says to Mommy. "You've been flat out looking after Black Hayate. I'll take care of him today, and you can have the whole day to yourself."

"Really, Colonel, I can't let you do that." Mommy says, shaking her head. "It's the weekend, and I've got nothing better to do. I'll take him to the park. A good long walk. He'll tire himself out, and sleep like a rock tonight."

"Ok, but be really, really careful. He's very anxious around other dogs. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I promise. I'll take good care of him." Daddy smiles at me and attaches my leash. "Come on, little guy." He says.

"What about my breakfast?" I ask. "I'm hungry." As much as I am looking forward to a really good walk, my belly is very empty. I didn't get any dinner, and now no breakfast. I will have to find something to eat in the park.

We walk our usual way to the park. It is very quiet today, and there aren't as many people. Daddy waits until there is no one around and crouches down. He speaks very quietly to me. "I need you to listen." He tells me. "You will never find a kinder, more loving person in this world than Lieutenant Hawkeye, and if you're not careful, she might not be able to keep you any more." He says. I am very worried. I was afraid Mommy might not want me again and throw me away, in the little cardboard box like last time. I don't want to be left in the alley again. "So from now on, you've got to be a model dog. No more barking in the apartment. No more keeping the Lieutenant awake when she's trying to sleep. No chewing up the furniture or pottying on the floor. Not if you like where you live now." Daddy says. He sounds very serious. I have never seen him be this serious before. Usually it is just Mommy who is serious, and Daddy is always fun. I will have to be very well behaved. But that is difficult for a puppy.

When we come to the park bench, Daddy sits down. I whine. I thought we were going to have a good, long walk, with lots of exercise. I don't want to stop.

"Sounds an awful lot like I hear a crybaby nearby." Daddys says, looking around. I immediately stop. I don't want Daddy to think I am a baby puppy, or undeserving of a real bone. "Must have just been my imagination." He says, smiling. Daddy picks me up, and sets me beside him on the bench. There is a paper bag next to me as well. It smells very like food. I am very hungry, so I stick my head inside in case there is something I can eat. "Litterbugs." I hear Daddy say. "No good kids, leaving their trash here. Come on, Black Hayate. There's nothing for you in there." Daddy says. But he is wrong.

"A bone!" I bark. There is a real bone in this bag. One for me. A real, big boy dog. This is why Daddy must have brought me to the park today. This is the bone he promised. I grab it in my teeth.

"No, Black Hayate!" He shouts. He tries to grab the bone with both hands, but I quickly jump off the bench, and since he has let go of the leash, Daddy cannot stop me from running towards the flower beds.

"Mine." I say. I'm not giving it back. It is my property. For me only. A big boy bone for Hayate.

"That's a chicken bone, Black Hayate. It's mostly certainly not for dogs." Daddy yells, chasing after me. But he slips on the greasy paper bag that I knocked onto the ground. Daddy will have to run very fast to catch me now.

"It is for dogs. Bones are for dogs. It's true." I say, as I begin digging in the flower bed. I love digging. My paws tear through the mud and make a hole. Daddy catches up to me and grabs the bone out of my mouth and I bark at him. "You said I could have a real bone! You promised! You are even more horrible than Mommy!" I am so angry. Every time I get something of my own, somebody else takes it away. Well no more. I bite Daddy, very hard on the hand.

"Ahhh." He screams. He isn't bleeding, but there are marks where my teeth bit him. "Don't do that. Black Hayate, a chicken bone isn't strong enough for you to chew. It could splinter and choke you, and then you could die. What would I tell Lieutenant Hawkeye then, huh?" Daddy says. He grabs my leash again.

"I'm sorry." I whine. "I didn't know. I just wanted a real bone, and you said." I didn't realise Daddy was just trying to protect me, and I didn't know that a chicken bone could make me dead. "I'm very sorry for biting you when you were trying to keep me safe." I feel very bad. I had never bitten a person ever before, and I wish I could go back and not bite Daddy.

"Were you just trying to bury it? Is that all?" He asks, examining his hand.

"Yes. That's all. I promise. I am a good dog." I tell him. I nod and rub my head against his leg.

"Well.., alright. I will bury it here. Then you'll always know where it is. But you do not chew a chicken bone. It's dangerous." Daddy tells me. That is a very difficult rule to follow, but I very don't want to be dead. He drops the bone in the hole I dug and kicks some dirt to cover it over. "Best not tell Lieutenant Hawkeye about this." He says, putting on one of his gloves on the hand I bit. "She would be pretty angry if she found out you bit me, and it looks like you're on thin ice as it is."

I nod. That is a good idea. I don't want to upset Mommy. I don't want to be thrown away. But that's when I smell something else that I could eat. My belly rumbles.


	20. Bird

"A bird." I say to myself. "I think it is dead." It's just lying on the ground, and not moving. So I think is not alive. But that means it is a food scrap, like the ones I would sometimes find left behind on the street. I pick it up in my teeth and begin to chew. I am very hungry after all.

"Hayate, what have you got there?" Daddy asks, turning back around after burying my bone.

"It is a bird. But it's not alive any more. So I thought no one would mind if I ate it." I tell him. But I can't tell him very well, because my mouth is full of bird.

"Spit it out. No. Bad dog." Daddy tells me. I don't know why, and I am very hungry. So I will not be spitting out the bird. "Hayate, put it down!" He yells, snatching at my mouth. But it's no good. There are only a few feathers left. I have eaten the rest. Daddy picks me up and looks annoyed. "Use you brain." He tells me. "You don't eat an animal you find dead on the ground. You don't know how it died. It could be diseased."

I hadn't thought of that. I was just very hungry. But suddenly I don't feel well. "What is going to happen to me?" I ask. "Am I going to die too?" I really hope I don't. I don't want to be dead like that bird.

Daddy takes me home. But I can't walk very fast because I feel ill. I keep stopping and whimpering. I don't want to look like a crybaby, but I am poorly because I ate that bird. I think Daddy understands though. When we get to the stairs in our building, I don't feel well enough to climb, and Daddy has to carry me. It is like when Mommy carried me when we first came here, or when she carried me when I was too sore to poop.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Mommy asks, as Daddy carries me into our den. She sounds very worried.

"Hayate ate a dead bird, and it made him sick. He should be ok. But he isn't feeling well. He probably just needs water and rest." Daddy says.

"Why did you let him eat a dead bird?" Mommy asks, punching him in the arm.

"I didn't let him. I just took my eye off him for a second." Daddy explains.

"This is not what I need right now, Colonel." Mommy sighs, putting her face in her hands.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Daddy apologises. "I'll take care of it. You just try and relax."

"I'm not going to be able to relax if he's ill. How am I supposed to relax if I'm worried about him?" Mommy asks. She sounds very annoyed with Daddy. I wish I could tell Mommy that it was not Daddy's fault. It was my fault. But I feel too unwell. I just whimper as Daddy hands me over to Mommy. "You poor thing." Mommy says. Then she pauses. "Colonel… why are you wearing one of your ignition gloves?"

"Oh… no reason. I just thought I'd see how it looked. What do you think?" Daddy asks. I know he doesn't want Mommy to know I bit him. I really don't want Mommy to be angry right now.

"I think you must think I'm an idiot. I'm never going to believe that. Take the glove off." Mommy commands. Daddy takes it off and she sees the marks my teeth left. "Did Hayate do that?" Mommy asks.

"Yes. But it's my fault. He had a chicken bone. I was worried he would choke, and I grabbed it off of him." Daddy says.

"Took your eye of him for another second?" Mommy says, sarcastically.

"You have every right to be angry with me. But don't be mad with Black Hayate. Really, he didn't know better." Daddy says.

"I am angry, Colonel. With both of you. Black Hayate knows never to bite people. It's about the only rule he had been following. What if it had been some kid, trying to play with him? They'd have him put down." Mommy says. Then she looks at me. "I'm not going to scold you, because you aren't well right now. But I am not pleased, Black Hayate. You are still in trouble." That's when I start to feel very, very not well. I sick the chewed up bird all over Mommy's sweater. Mommy just sighs and hands me back to Daddy. "Pity. I liked that sweater." Mommy mumbles

"Lieutenant, please. I'll pay for it to be dry cleaned. It's my fault." Daddy says. I am really sorry. I didn't want to get sick on Mommy. But I couldn't help it. The dead bird made me sick. I whimper a lot. "He won't do that again. That's his stomach empty now. If we just give him water and rest, he'll be fine again in no time."

"I'll do that." Mommy says, taking off her sweater and handing it to Daddy. She takes me back, but holds me by my sides, at more of distance with just her hands. "You'd best be going."

"But what about your day off? You can't relax if you're taking care of a sick puppy." Daddy says.

"Very observant. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

When Daddy has left, Mommy sets me beside my water bowl and holds me steady while I drink my water. I drink a lot of water. I hope it makes me feel better like Daddy said. I don't feel like eating at all, even though I am still hungry. My belly is empty, since I sicked up all my bird. After I am done drinking the water, Mommy puts me to bed. I try to sleep, but it is still very cold in our home. Mommy said it would be cold for a few days.

A few hours later, Mommy comes to bed too, because it is dark outside now. I cuddle up next to Mommy and she smiles.

"It's my fault." She says. "I can try and pin the blame on you or Colonel Mustang. But it's me."

"You?" I ask, weakly. "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have eaten the bird. It made me ill."

"I've been selfish. I wanted a puppy, but I never thought about the time I'd need to devote to raising one. I bet you'd like to play all day instead of being left on your own."

"Yes. Very much."

"I know you're bored. That's why you became overprotective of your toy. It made you aggressive around other dogs. It's why you can't stand to be left alone, and it's not healthy." Mommy says. "I am trying so hard to do this right, and it probably looks like I'm doing nothing at all. But you're really, really hard work. Raising a puppy is a lot more difficult than I was expecting." Mommy admits. "I don't know what I'm going to do. But I will know soon. I will figure it out, and I will do what is best for you, even if it's difficult for me. Now come on, let's get some sleep.


	21. Milk at Bedtime

"My tummy is sore." I whine quietly. I don't want to wake Mommy, but it hurts. I wish I had never eaten that dead bird. It has made me feel very poorly. I am hungry too. But I don't want to eat, because I don't feel well. If I ate real food, I think it would make my tummy worse. I am also cold. Even though I am curled up under Mommy's pajama top again, it still is not warm, and I still shiver a little bit. It almost reminds me of being on the street. Cold and hungry. But not alone or afraid. As long as I have Mommy, she will take care of me, and I will not be scared. I do wonder sometimes how I first got left on the street. 'Abandoned'. That's what Mommy had said on the phone, and to the vet. Is that what happened? Did Mommy really not want me? Did she leave me in that cardboard box in the alley? Was she sad that I came back and she had to take care of me again? "No." I tell myself. "Mommy would never do that, and she was very happy that I found her again. She said so. It must just be a misunderstanding." I think and think, but I can't remember very clearly what it was like before I was left on the street. I was on the street for quite a long time, and I was just a very young puppy when I got left there. But I think I do remember Mommy feeding me with milk before I got left in the alley. I do remember that. Milk was very nice, and it wasn't like real food. I didn't have to chew it. It was like my water, but it gave me strength and energy, like food. I wish I still had milk to drink now. I move closer to Mommy's feeders. Those are what she used to feed me when I was a very new puppy. I'm not sure Mommy would have any milk left to give me, now that I am an older puppy, and my puppy teeth might make her feeders sore. I didn't have any teeth when Mommy would feed me milk. But I could try and be very gentle. I could pretend I am still a baby puppy, and make sure not to use my teeth. I wouldn't want to hurt Mommy.

"This is a good idea." I tell myself, and I latch onto one of Mommy's feeders. "I just hope Mommy still has enough milk to feed me." It has of course been quite a long time since Mommy has fed me milk. I suckle on the feeder like I used to, and I make a very high-pitched squeaky whimper, like a baby puppy would. I almost sound like my chew toy did before Mommy broke it. But no milk comes out. I whine quietly. I really need milk right now, because my tummy is too sore for real food. I try the other feeder. They can't both be out of milk. But then something terrible happens. Mommy starts to roll over, onto her belly. I try to get out of the way, but suddenly my back paws are trapped under Mommy. It is one of my worst nightmares of all. Being squashed into mush. I feel Mommy's whole weight shift on top of me, and I feel myself starting to squish. I am terrified. "Please, Mommy! No!" I try to bark. But I can't, because my mouth is still full of feeder. I need to do something, or I will be flattened mush.

"Ahhhh!" Mommy screams in pain, springing upright. I tumble down, out of her pajama top and land back on the bed. Mommy glares straight at me. Her eyes are full of tears, and she looks very angry. But she just freezes. She stares at me for a few seconds, and then lies down again, facing away from me.

"I'm sorry." I whine, sniffing around Mommy's head. "I didn't want to. Honest. I would never bite you on purpose, Mommy. But I was being crushed. I needed to warn you, or I would have been flattened." But Mommy doesn't answer. "Please. Forgive me for biting you. Do you forgive me?" I nudge into Mommy again, but she doesn't seem to notice. I don't think she wants to talk to me after I bit her feeder. I continue to whine, softly until I fall asleep.

I am having a nightmare. I hate it and I wish I could wake up, and be back in my home with Mommy. But instead I am dreaming that I am going for a walk in the park, except Mommy is giant, and the horrible bulldog who took my toy is giant too, and he's following me and wants to eat me up. But I am still small puppy.

"No running ahead." Mommy says. "You have to walk at my pace."

"But that dog is going to eat me!" I whine, frantically trying to get away. But Mommy doesn't notice. She just keeps walking at the same speed, as the bulldog gets closer and closer.

"At my pace." She repeats. "You have to follow the rules." Suddenly the leash starts getting shorter and shorter, and I get pulled closer and closer to the giant bulldog.

"Please, Mommy!" I cry. "You have to let me go or he's going to eat me!" But it's no good. She won't let me go, and her steps become slower and heavier. Suddenly the bulldog is right behind me and grabs me in his jaws.

"Look, you've made a friend." Mommy smiles. She doesn't understand how evil this dog is.

"Help! Please he's eating me!" I try to scream, but I can't. Instead I just squeak like a chew toy as he chews me.

"You have to learn to share, Black Hayate." Mommy scolds, pointing at me. "You're just being greedy."

"No, please. It's not a game. He's not playing. He's going to eat me up and then I'm going to be all gone!" I plead. But again, only squeaks come out. It is like I am an actual chew toy, like my yellow bone.

He is just about to eat me when Mommy grabs me out of his jaws. She holds me in between her finger and thumb, since I am so tiny in this nightmare. "Such a crybaby, and not good around other dogs." Mommy says. "I am not pleased, Hayate. "You have behavioural problems, and you're taking up enough of my time as it is. So I guess there's only one thing for it." Mommy shrugs, dropping me back into the cardboard box I was left in, and closing over the top.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" I beg. But Mommy doesn't answer. The box is shut, and it's gone completely dark, and since I'm tiny, there is no way I can climb out. "Don't leave me back in the alley!" I cry my loudest, hoping Mommy will change her mind. "I will be a good dog, all the time. I promise. I can't go back to the street. Please don't." I cry and cry, as I hear the car engine start. I am terrified of being left on the street in a cardboard box again. But I push with all my might and tip the box over.

Suddenly. I am back in the kitchen in our home. Mommy is sitting at the table, and Daddy is there too. He has cooked dinner for us.

"Mommy!" I say, running over to Mommy. She is normal sized again. "Am I awake?" I ask. But she doesn't hear. Not even like usual not hearing. She doesn't even seem to notice I am here this time. "Please, Mommy. It's me, Black Hayate. Your boy." I explain. But it's like she doesn't know I'm here. I try and put my paws against her leg, but it's like she can't feel them either. Then I look at my paws. They are sort of see through. It is like I am a little ghost puppy. I must still be having my nightmare. I try to close my eyes, but I can still see through them.

"There. All ready." Daddy says, setting a tray with a roast on it on the table.

"Thank you so much for cooking dinner, Colonel." Mommy says. "It smells delicious. What are we having again?"

"Why Black Hayate of course." Daddy laughs. I gasp. I am horrified. Is this why I am a ghost puppy? Am I dead? Are they really going to eat me now that I am?

Mommy laughs now too. "I was wondering where he had gone."

"Well at least this way he can't bother you when we're trying to eat." Daddy says, smiling and getting the carving knife.

"What a nice change it will be to have a meal without being bothered by that silly dog." Mommy says. It makes me whimper so much. I can't help it. Even if it's not real, it's too horrible to be talked about this way by my own parents. "He really was a greedy little pest. I'm glad we finally found a use for him, and not without a dash of poetic justice."

"Well, he wasn't good for anything else, and he never seemed to learn. So I thought 'what's the harm'?" Daddy says. "Dinner is served."

They begin eating the roast. I try not to watch, but I can't cover my eyes, and when I try to look away the room seems to turn with me. "No, please stop!" I whine. "Don't eat me. I'm going to be all gone! Then there won't be any of me left." I protest. But they quickly eat the entire roast. They look like monsters when they are eating. Mommy usually uses a knife and fork, but now she and Daddy are just tearing the roast apart and eating it with their hands and teeth. I know it's not real. My Mommy is not ever noisy or messy like that when she eats. But it's still horrible, because it looks real and it makes me very upset. They make snarling noises and chew loudly in this nightmare, like big, scary dogs. In only a few seconds, probably less than one minute they have finished. They have eaten the whole roast. All of me is gone, and now there are just my bones left.

"I think I'll miss having a dog in some ways." Mommy says, wiping her chin with a napkin. Mommy and Daddy both have quite a lot of food on their faces because of how messy and quickly they ate me.

"Why?" Daddy chuckles. "I thought you hated Black Hayate."

"Oh, I did. I really, really hated him." Mommy replies.

"Stop! Please, don't say that." I beg. But they can't see me or hear me. "I try to be good. Honest, I do."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm very glad we've eaten him. He made a much better roast than he did a dog. But I got used to him being there. I was accustomed to hating him every day. Even though it's a relief to finally be rid of that rotten crybaby, it will be hard to get used to not having a pet." Mommy giggles.

"That's ok." Daddy smiles. "That's why I got you this new dog." He says. Suddenly the horrible bulldog from the park comes into the kitchen. "This is Bruce." Daddy introduces.

"Oh yes. I do like him. Thank you, Colonel." Mommy says.

"Do you prefer him to your last dog?" Daddy asks.

"Who? Black Hayate?" Mommy asks. "Definitely. Black Hayate was pathetic and useless. That time he pooped behind the curtains, I wasn't sure whether to clean up the mess and keep Hayate or keep the poop and throw him away instead." Mommy laughs.

"No! I didn't mean to. I didn't know I was being bad." I cry.

"The poop would have cried less, and wouldn't have ruined the cushions." Daddy laughs, very loudly now.

"It probably even would have smelled better too. Your bath didn't do any good, Colonel." Mommy now laughs, falling off her chair she laughs so much.

"Don't blame me." Daddy shrugs. "I told you he was a stinky dog. All the shampoo in the world wouldn't have made a difference. The street was the best place for him. Except for our stomachs, that is." They both roll around on the floor, hitting the ground and laughing very hard. "But this dog is much more obedient and smart, and he never stinks. All Hayate was good for was a meal for two, and even then, he was so small that he barely even did that." Both of them laugh and laugh. It is so loud. The loudest thing that I have ever heard. I try to cover my ears, but it doesn't help. I still hear it a lot.

"Just the bones left, Colonel." Mommy says. "I would eat those too. But I'm already full. Do you want them?"

"No. I've had my share of Hayate. The funny part is Hayate would probably be whining for them himself if he were here." Daddy laughs. "He did love bones."

"He loved whining too. Every day. 'wah, wah, wah'. That's all I heard. Do you remember when you promised him you'd get him a real bone of his own?"

"I did say that didn't I. Like you could ever trust a whimpering flea bag like that with a bone for a real dog. Come to think of it, that's just what we'll do. Bruce can have the bones." Daddy says. I watch on in terror, unable to speak as Daddy sets my bones down on the floor beside the horrible bulldog. He pets him while he chews on my bones. "Good boy. That's why I didn't like coming by here very often when you had that little rodent. But now that he's out of the way, I'll gladly come and visit you and Bruce. Bruce is my boy, and a happy family we'll be at last."

"No! I'm your boy! I am! Not him!" I scream, flailing. This is by far the most upset I have ever been. Even if it's not real, what if it's all true. What if Mommy hates me and wants to get rid of me? What if that's the reason Daddy wasn't to live here with us? What if I do smell bad and I'm as useless as poop?

But suddenly, the horrible scene fades, and I start to wake up.

"You're fine." Mommy reassures me, looking fuzzy as my eyes adjust to the light. "It's ok. You were just having a nightmare. It's probably because you aren't feeling well." I am in Mommy's arms. She is carrying me and pacing the kitchen floor. Part of me is very angry at Mommy for being so horrible in my dream and eating me. Even though I know it's not real, I'm afraid parts of it might be true. I whimper. I don't want to look like a crybaby. I know Mommy doesn't like that. But I'm really scared and confused. "Don't be afraid. You're safe." Mommy smiles. "If there's one thing I never want you to be in your home it's afraid. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You aren't mad that I am keeping you awake?" I ask. "But you have your human walk in the morning. You will be tired. And aren't you mad at me because I bit your feeder? I'm sorry if I hurt you by biting you."

"Just try and go back to sleep. You're not well. You need to get your rest to get better. You'll feel better very soon, I promise." Mommy says.

"No. Scared." I whine. "I will have more nightmares and they will frighten me."

"I've got you. You're safe. There's nothing to be afraid of. I would never let anything happen to you because…" Mommy pauses. She smiles, but she also looks sort of sad. "Because you're probably the only baby I'm ever going to have." I'm not sure I understand. I thought maybe Mommy and Daddy would have more puppies someday. "You're my boy. I'm very proud of you, and I love you very much."

"Proud?" I ask. "So I do make you proud? And Daddy as well?" I don't know how Mommy knew that's what I needed to hear. It is the only thing that would be able to help me sleep. "I love you too, Mommy." I say, closing my eyes again.


	22. 2200 Cenz or Nearest Offer

When I wake up, I am back in our bed. Mommy is dressed and ready for human walk, but I can still feel the warm part of the bed where she was, and she has tucked me in very tightly, so I won't be so cold.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave you when you're not well." Mommy tells me. "I wish I could stay and take care of you, until you're better. But duty calls."

"I wish you could stay too." I say, faintly. I still feel weak, because I haven't been able to eat anything. But hopefully I will be able to eat some food today to fill my belly with energy.

Mommy strokes my head very gently. "I will get this sorted this week. I promise. It's not fair to leave you for so long, and… well… I'm not sure quite what I'm going to do. I have a lot to consider before I make a decision." Mommy says. She looks worried, and it makes me worried too. "But I promise that by the end of this week, things will be different. You won't be bored all day." She smiles.

"That's good. I am glad. Thank you, Mommy." I say, closing my eyes again.

"You're my baby." She says quietly. "My only baby. God knows, I'm probably never going to have a normal relationship. I couldn't fit children around my career anyway." She sighs. "That just leaves you. My only little one. So I need to do the right thing for you. I need you to be happy… even if it makes me very sad."

I don't really know what Mommy meant, but after getting some more rest, I get up and go to the kitchen. I have some more water. Mommy said that was important for me to get better. Then I notice Mommy has left me some dog biscuits. That was very kind of her, and I think I do feel well enough now to eat some. I gobble them all up, because I am so hungry. But even though I do feel quite a bit better, I suddenly feel like I need to go to the bathroom really bad. So I go over to the newspaper that Mommy put down and squat. But it isn't like normal. It is not a healthy dog potty. I can't help but make a mess, and it doesn't all stay on the newspaper.

"That's not good." I say to myself. "Mommy will not be pleased when she sees I made a mess." I hope she understands it was by accident. As I trot away, I accidentally walk through it as well, and I get it on my paws. "I think I will need another bath." I say, as I notice the footprints that I leave behind on the kitchen floor. "What will I do now?" I ask myself. I need to find something to play with until Mommy gets home. I'm not allowed to chew the chairs or the couch, and my chew toy is broken and useless now. I suppose I could still chew it anyway, even if it doesn't make the noise, and even though Daddy told me it was a baby puppy toy. I trot into the living room and leave messy footprints on the soft ground. I hope Mommy doesn't mind. I grab my chew toy off the ground, where I left it after Mommy broke it and begin chewing. Even though it doesn't squeak any more, it's still good to give my teeth exercise. Puppy teeth are very sensitive, and I am still getting used to them. So I need something to chew.

I try my absolute hardest to be a good dog all day, and wait without being bad. I think I do a very good job, and I only chew my toy. I wonder when Daddy will come back with a real bone from Hayate, from the butchers, like he said he would. He promised he would bring me a real bone today. I am looking forward to that very much. I tell myself as I watch the room become a little darker. It must be getting close to the time when Mommy will come home. But it's strange. Even though I pottied only a couple of hours ago, I feel like I need to go again. Perhaps it is because I ate that dead bird, and I have been poorly. But I already used all of the newspaper. This is quite a problem. Mommy was very clear. I am not allowed to poop anywhere but outside and on newspaper. That time I tried to hide it behind the curtain, Mommy still found it too, and was very annoyed. But what if I can find an even better hiding place? One that Mommy won't find. "Behind the couch!" I bark to myself. But I stop barking very quickly. I remember that I'm not allowed to bark loudly in our den, and I'm a very good dog, so I obey Mommy's rules. But it's still a great idea. When I hid my toy behind the couch, nobody found it. So I will just have to hide my potty there too. Mommy will never look for it there. I squat down again, this time behind the couch. But again, it is not healthy potty. It is messy like before. I am worried that even if Mommy cannot see it, she might smell that I went potty, like when I went behind the curtains. It is just then that I hear Mommy at the door. I need to think of a new plan.

"Hayate, I'm home." Mommy says, coming in. "That's strange. Usually he's right here to greet me. I knew I should have stayed with him today."

"There is only one way I can get rid of this." I say to myself. I sniff the ground. "This is a good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier."

"Oh no." I hear Mommy say. I am worried because she sounds annoyed. But she hasn't seen me. I think she has just found my footprints on the soft ground. "Hayate, that's disgusting." She grumbles. "I don't know how I'm going to get that out of the carpet. Alright, where are you?" Mommy calls out. "We need to have a talk about the mess you've left."

"No." I say quietly. "She can't find me yet. I need a few more seconds." I tell myself, still licking the soft ground behind the couch.

"There you are. You can't hide from me in my own apartment." Mommy says, pulling back the couch. I am finished just in time. Perhaps if I act like nothing is wrong, Mommy will forget all about it.

"Mommy!" I say, bounding over to her and try to lick her face to show my appreciation. But she jumps back like she is scared of me.

"No!" She yells at me. "Bad dog! Stay away."

"But I just want to cuddle." I whine. I trot over towards Mommy, more carefully this time. I don't know why Mommy is afraid. But she dashes across the room and stands on top of one of the kitchen chairs. She reaches the noise machine for calling people from the counter.

"Colonel, it's me." Mommy says. "My mind's made up. I can't deal with him any more. No I'm not overreacting. There are disgusting little footprints all over my carpet, and he was… he was eating his own feces, Colonel. No, I don't care that it's a common habit for dogs. If it is then maybe I'm not cut out to have a dog. No, don't come over. I just need to know what I should do." Mommy says. I think she must be talking to Daddy. She sounds very upset. I think she must know that I pooped behind the couch. "Colonel, it's everywhere. It's on his paws, on his nose. If I have to give him a bath now, I think I'm going to throw up." Mommy hangs up the phone. She steps down off the chair and lifts me by my sides. She doesn't cuddle me, and holds me at arm's length from her body. "I'm at the end of my rope here, Hayate."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I was unwell." I whine as Mommy sets me in the sink. She turns on the taps and the water splashes me. It's too cold. Not like when Daddy gave me a bath.

"There's no hot water, because don't have any fuel!" Mommy shouts at me when I whine. "It's not my fault. I can't afford any more until I get paid." She scrubs me with the Hayate shampoo. It gets in my eyes and it stings, and I whine loudly. "Please, just shut up." Mommy says. I have never heard her sound this annoyed. "Just be quiet so I get this over with." She scrubs me and scrubs me until I am all clean again. But then she pulls my mouth open and starts trying to scrub my teeth.

"No, please don't." I tell Mommy. "Puppy teeth are sensitive." But it's no good. Without even meaning to, I nip Mommy with my teeth. It's like a reflex. I don't have any control.

"Ahhh." Mommy winces, pulling her hand away for a second. But she just starts cleaning my teeth again. "This has to be done, Hayate. It's your fault for eating your own crap."

"But if you keep touching my teeth, I can't help biting you. I can't help it." I try to explain. Sure enough I bite Mommy, catching her quite hard on her index finger.

"Please." Mommy says. I can hear her voice shaking. Her eyes fill with tears. But I can't stop. This is what happens when you poke at a puppy's teeth. I bite her again and again. Maybe six times. Her hands are quite badly scratched when she is done cleaning my teeth, and she is crying more than I have ever seen Mommy cry.

"I'm sorry." I apologise. "I'm very, very sorry. Please don't cry." I say. I would like to lick away the tears like before, but I don't think Mommy will let me.

"Don't look at me like that." She growls at me through gritted teeth. Then Mommy sits down at the kitchen table with a pen and some paper, and everything goes very silent. I am worried. I am worried that I have made Mommy very, very upset. "One 11-week-old puppy." Mommy mumbles to herself. "All shots and medical treatments up to date. Shiba Inu runt. Previously adopted from the street. Struggles with separation. Not good around other dogs… what am I doing?" Mommy sighs. "No one is going to answer that ad… maybe… 6-week-old puppy. Shiba Inu-terrier cross." Mommy says. "Not really lying. The very can't be sure."

"I'm not a terrier cross. I'm just a Shiba Inu." I correct Mommy. "I think I am definitely older puppy than 6 weeks too." But Mommy doesn't listen.

"Affectionate but shy." She continues. "Needs plenty of attention. 3000… no. No one's going to pay that much… 2200 cenz… or nearest offer. Answers to the name "Black Hayate", but could adjust to new name. Call Riza for more details." She mumbles as she writes on the paper.

"New name?" I ask. "But I like being called Black Hayate. Who are you writing to? Is it Daddy?"

 

*THAT CONCLUDES "HAYATE'S HOUSE TRAINING"*

**YOU CAN READ THE FOLLOW-UP STORY, "THE FIRST WEEK IS THE HARDEST" AT THE LINK BELOW**

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12392466


End file.
